Oturan Namikaze's Fanfiction Openings and Endings
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: Ever read a fanfic and thought about how cool it would be if the story had its own Opening and Ending like in Anime? Well, you don't have to wonder anymore! As the title suggests, each chapter contain an Opening and Ending lyrics to my stories. If anyone wants an Opening or Ending for their stories, let me know. Any flames or insults will be ignored. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Guardian of the World Tree OP & ED 1

_**Guardian of the World Tree Opening – Progress**_

 _The music starts as the camera image changes to show the ground level of an island, showing Alvin and Leia sitting on some rocks with their backs facing each other, the camera zooming in on them to show both staring up at the sky. On another part of the island, the camera shows Elize sitting on a boulder with Teepo on her lap while Rowen was standing several feet away, the camera once again focusing on their faces to show Elize looking towards the ground while Rowen was looking towards the sea._

 _With a full rotation to show the entire island, the camera moves to the end where Leia was sitting and moves passed her head, surprising the girl as she looked at the camera moves forward to show Alvin turning around to face the screen as the camera moves passed him and towards Elize, who blinks in surprise while Teepo widely opens his mouth, before moving to Rowen, who had his eyes closed as it passes him._

 _The camera continues its path until it shows Jude, Milla and Naruto with their backs facing each other. Rotating quickly around Jude and Milla before focusing on a head shot of a smiling Naruto, closing his eyes as a gust of wind blows against his face with the camera shot trailing up into the sky._

 **[Ano toki ni ano basho ni ite tatakatteita jibun ga]**

 _With a large view of a gigantic forest surrounding the World Tree in the background, the title **Guardian of the World Tree** appears on the screen as the camera trails up the tree before the words disintegrate into orange particles. The screen focuses on a single large branch of the World Tree, where Naruto was standing at the base of it with a hand on the trunk as he stared out at the forest._

 **[Subete wa ima wo erabu tame datta to shita nara]**

 _The scene changes to nighttime near a large waterfall where thousands of Spirites were seen floating in the air around the trees, Milla and the others were standing at the base of the waterfall. While in her wheelchair, Milla looked towards the top of the waterfall, where Naruto was hovering as he turned around to face the group. A distance shot takes over the screen with it focusing on the two staring at each other._

 **[Mukiaezu okizari na mama me]**

 _Leia is seen playing with two kids, a boy and girl, while pushing around a wheelchair with the boy sitting in it. The brunette trips on a rock and causes the wheelchair to tip over, making the boy fly off and hit the ground. Realizing what happened, Leia turns her head to see a deadpanned Jude standing behind her with a hand on his hip, making her let out an awkward laugh in response._

 **[Wo sorashiteita kako wo]**

 _The scene changes to Xian Du where Alvin in sitting on the windowsill of his mother's window with a smile on his face, sitting by her bedside at a breeze blows into the room. The silhouette of his mother could be seen saying something causing Alvin to turn to look at her, smiling at her before starting to say something._

 **[Yurushitai to omou no wa]**

 _A screen change switch to the inside of a house where Elize could be seen sitting on her bed, staring at an unmoving Teepo in her hands. Quickly zooming in on the two, Elize lifted her hands a little bit in the air before she watched Teepo spin out of her hands into the air. A smile appearing on both of their faces as Teepo continued to spin._

 **[Yurusaretai kara na no ka na]**

 _Inside of Sharil Manor, Rowen is by himself with his head low and arms behind his back, standing several feet away from one of the large windows near the front of the manor. The sunlight shining down on him from the outside before the screen moves closer to his still form in time to see him lift his head up with a serious, yet solemn, expression._

 _The scene immediately changes to the inside of throne room in Kanbalar Castle, where members of The Chimeriad are seen standing at various points near the throne where Gaius was sitting. Zooming in on Gaius, the King raises from his throne with his sword in hand._

 **[Bokura ga tada jiyuu de irareta ano koro wa tookute]**

 _Naruto is shown riding on Aska's back while Milla and the others on their wyverns on high about the clouds as the Pterobronc tries to attack the group. Standing on the Aska's back, the camera shows Naruto narrowing his eyes as he and Shadow, who appeared near him, leap from Aska before the two started to glow and Naruto activating his Armatus, causing the Pterobronc to let out a roar as it tried to attack Naruto only to be cut in half by the large Darkness Scythe in the Naruto's hands. The screen focusing on a front view of Naruto's semi-floating form as the monster exploded behind him._

 **[Mujaki na egao dake ja]**

 _Flipping onto a rocky surface with her staff ready, Leia lets out a yell as she rams the end of her weapon into a Brutaurus while other spiked boars were standing around it. The Brutaurus shaking its head violently causing Leia fly off, only for several bullets to slam into the side of its head by a running Alvin, who is seen charging up power for his next shot._

 **[Kono koro wa sugosenai kedo]**

 _A large, dark channeling arte is surrounding Elize and Teepo as the young girl waved her wand in front of her, Teepo opening his mouth widely as dark tendrils started erupting out of the ground and began attacking a large worm-like monser, holding it in place despite its attempts to escape. The angle of the battlefield spun slightly to show Rowen holding his weapon across his chest with his back facing the giant monster, before swinging his sword horizontally causing his arte under the monster to explode._

 **[Bokura wa susundeyuku. Soredemo susumi tsuzuketeku]**

 _On a strange battlefield that looked to be over water with several large round objects spread across the area, Gaius could be seen in his Final Form with a large, crystal-like broadsword covered in a blue aura, charging at Milla, Jude and Naruto. Quickly knocking Jude and Milla away, Gaius focused his attention on Naruto, whose appearance showed he was using the Armatus as he held a Shakujō that had four rings, each corresponding the Four Elements. Intercepting Gaius' strike, Naruto countered as he swung the staff at Gaius. The two continued their battle before creating some distance between them, but that wasn't the end as they once again charging at one another with Gaius holding his sword in a piercing position while Naruto was holding a Multi-Elemental Rasengan in his free hand._

 **[Nani ka wo shinjirareru kokoro ga nokotteiru kara]**

 _Changing the scene to a rooftop in the middle of a city, Naruto is sitting on a bench with a tranquil expression on his face as he watched the snow fall, the Great Spirit of Mana turns to see Milla walking up to him from behind before she moved to sit on the bench next to him, and turned his head to continue looking at the snow._

 _Watching as the snow continued to fall around them, a small smile on Milla's face as she rested her head on his shoulder, slightly surprising Naruto as he turned to look at her. A second later, Naruto started to smile as well as he closed his eyes. Moving back a little bit, the camera showed the two sitting together on the bench while the Eight Great Spirits were seen all grouped together behind Milla and Naruto._

 **[Whoa, Whoa, Whoa~!]**

 _The lights of the city transition to a shot of Nachtigal in his throne room, letting out a heavy breath with his powerful spear in hand and Gilandor Yul Svent standing near him. This changes to a shot of Gaius walking through a thunderstorm, the camera zooming out to reveal the Chimeriad walking with Gaius through a marsh_

 **[Whoa, Whoa, Yeah~!]**

 _Leia is shown standing by herself in a street with snow falling around her, spinning around with a weak smile on her face before the scene changes to Jude standing in a facility with a prototype Spyrite in his hand, tightening his grip on it. The screen changes again to show Rowen standing in the backyard of Sharil Manor with Cline and his sister, Driselle, the latter holding up a sword with a smile. The setting changes again to show Elize standing in a crowd with Verius standing next to her as the girl spin around to face the camera, before the image changes to a destroyed room where Alvin is shown spinning towards the camera as well with his gun pointing in front of him, an emotionless expression on his face._

 _As the music continues, a strange aircraft takes to the skies where others were located while a large ship remains in the water. The screen turns blue as Muzét appears with her eyes closed as a blue aura surrounds her, but this is quickly replaced by a starry sky with a shooting star shooting across. The camera lowers to the ground to show the battlefield where Naruto and the others were fighting Gaius, all seven of them staring up at the sky with Naruto and Milla a few feet ahead of them. The scene finishes up with a distant shot of the World Tree, a quick zoom in shows Milla's sword stabbed into one of the roots with Naruto's cloak resting on it before the screen goes black._

 ** _G_**

 ** _U_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _D_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _A_**

 ** _N_**

 ** _OF_**

 ** _THE_**

 ** _W_**

 ** _O_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _L_**

 ** _D_**

 ** _T_**

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _Guardian of the World Tree Ending – INNOSENSE_**

 _The sound of a guitar can be heard as the music starts. An image of Naruto surrounded by his Truth-Seeking Orbs, gritting his teeth as golden-colored mana was oozing off of him, before it switches to Milla in post-swinging position with a bright blue light covering her sword, followed by Jude in a battle stance with a fist pulled back and wind picking up around him._

 _The scene changes to a battlefield as the music continues, everyone in the group could be seen on a battlefield covered in weapons, bodies and flames as rain falls all around them. As the camera moves its focus upward, the large figures of both Gaius and Nachtigal could be seen with their backs facing the group._

 **[Moudou shiyou mo nai tte koto mo aru. Naru you ni shika naranakattari]**

 _Rashugal soldiers are shown standing ready as they stood on the Fezebel Marshes, the ashes created from Artes and flaming weapons surrounding all of them and all of them preparing their weapons for battle. Changing scenery, the focus of the camera moved to the soldiers of Auj Oule charging forward with rain pouring down on them and their weapons at the ready._

 **[Mada oshiyosetekuru sekai]**

 _A rear-shot of Rowen standing on a cliff while staring at the battlefield with his arms positioned behind his back. Rain was falling all around the man and Fezebel Marshas as Auj Oule and Rashugal soldiers continued to clash with each other._

 **[Tada dou yatte uketometara ii?]**

 _The scene moves to shot Alvin standing near the Chimeriad with his weapons in each hand and his gun propped onto his shoulder, Presa standing the closest to Alvin as she looked over at the brunette mercenary with a hand brushing some of her hair out of her face. Jiao and Wingul standing near Gaius with the former grinning widely while holding his hammer._

 **[It's meant to be]**

 _A sad Elize could be seen sitting on the ground while holding Teepo closer to her chest, both Jude and Leia standing in front of the girl with the latter kneeling to Elize's level. Zooming in closer to the three, Elize lifts her head up to look at Leia as the smiling female brunette is holding a hand out to her._

 **[Boku dake no monoja nakunatta yume]**

 _Under the starry night sky, both Milla and Naruto looking at each other as they are walking down a path, one of Milla's eyebrows raised with her placing a hand on her hip as she looked over at a smirking Naruto, who had his hands raised and resting behind his head. Soon Alvin and Jude appeared behind the two with the older of the two smirking while wrapping an arm around Jude's shoulder to bring him close. A smiling Elize and Leia appear next on the right side of the screen, both girls following after Milla and Naruto while a happy Teepo was hovering over Elize's head. Rowen was the final one to appear on the left side as he walked a few steps behind the group with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face,_

 **[Asu wo michibiite]**

 _The image on the screen changes to show a frowning Naruto staring up at the full moon while standing on the highest branch of the World Tree, closing his eyes briefly as he raises both of his hands up. Changing angles to reveal the white sun-like marking and black crescent moon-like marking on his palms. A red and black malevolence aura started to cover his hands as they clenched into fists, both turning into large, demonic claws._

 **[Genjitsu to Fight unmei ni Dive!]**

 _A change in the background around Naruto changes to a battlefield with the blonde Great Spirit looking forward with a determined look on his face as he charges forward, controlling his Truth-Seeking Spheres to move around him as a golden Mana aura surrounds him. One of the spheres turning into a Bō before Naruto swings it at his enemies._

 **[Hotobashiru omoi. Nando iki taesou demo tada massugu ni]**

 _The image freezes with a golden glowing Naruto in the middle of an attack with Aska, Celsius, Shadow and Verius all in battle positions behind him. A shrieking Aska glowing brightly as his wings were stretched out as far as they could go, while ice was circling around Celsius as she curled an arm in front of her. Darkness was rising up around Shadow's hovering figure and from the bottom of her cloak as his panther head let out a roar, and Verious was glowing with a blue hue as blue flames forms on the tip of Verius' tails. The frozen image changes to a drawing version of the five, putting extra detail on all their attacks._

 **[Don't give up the fight! Time to win the fight!]**

 _Milla is shown charging forward with her blue flame-like Mana covering her sword as she swings her blade vertically causing the ground under her to smash apart before she spun her body around and attacked horizontally, making the wind and dirt around her pick up._

 **[Kono mi wo kakete idomu sekai]**

 _Just like with Naruto, the image of Milla freezes in mid-battle with the Great Four positioned behind her. Efreet has a large ball of flame hovering over his head as he had one arm pointed in front of him as if to point to the target of his flames, while Gnome was on his ball of earth as spike erupted from the ground. Undine had her hands held out in front of her as torrents of water shot out of her hands, while Sylph was upside-down with a mini tornado covering the Great Spirit of Wind's legs. The frozen image of all five of them also turned into a drawing version of the five, putting extra detail on their attacks._

 **[Isso aru ga mama ni ii]**

 _Standing on top of a cliff, Jude is seen standing in front of Alvin, Elize & Teepo, Leia and Rowen with a portal not too far from the group. A sunset shining in the distance as the wind was blowing against them, making their hair and clothes lifting with the wind._

 **[Sono subete wo tsutsumikomu yo]**

 _Following the path of their vision, the camera catches sight of the backs of Milla and Naruto standing side-by-side, who both look back at the group with smiles on their faces as the sunset's light shines behind them. Spinning themselves around, the camera does several frozen shots of the two walking into the portal with the rest of the group following them into the portal until no one was left. The screen changes to a final rear-shot of Milla and Naruto staring up at a shadowy figure sitting in a strange machine-like chair, the image freezing and turning into a drawing with extra details being put on both Milla and Naruto._


	2. Red Threads of Fate Opening & Ending 1

_**Red Threads of Fate Opening – Modern Strange Cowboy**_

 **[Heirashai!]**

 _The opening music starts as a layer of stitched threads appeared on the screen, zooming out as slash marks began to cut through the threads before coming to a halt as the several words started to peak through the openings on the screen. With a bright flash that resembled an explosion, the setting changes to nighttime in front of the Matoi Residence, where the mansion was being consumed by the ensuing fire. Viewing the burning mansion from a distance, two figures could be seen standing in front of the building before the camera instantly zooms in to show Naruto and Ryūko staring up at the building, the latter tightening her grip on the Scissor Blade in her hand. Twisting their heads around, both Naruto and Ryūko turned to face the camera with fierce, determined looks on their faces. Once again, the scene changes to the layer of threads, only this time the **Red Threads of Fate** title was clearly visible to the audience._

 **[Se-no de tobidashite. Seidaku awasenomu]**

 _A close shot of the left side of Ryūko's face appears on the screen. Sunlight and a clear, blue sky showing over her head as she continues to walk, the camera zooming out to show her walking down a street of the lower levels of Honnōji. Wearing Senketsu as she carried her guitar case over her shoulder, the black-haired girl has her skirt pockets as she continues to walk._

 **[Sabitsuku hate no MOMENTAMU]**

 _An image shot of Ryūko crouching down like a gangster appears with her sword stabbed into the ground while resting on her shoulder, before it changes to another shot of her leaning in closer to the screen with annoyed expression on her face, one eye wider than the other and her mouth partially open._

 **[Sumashi kao no MOVIE STAR~. kirabiyakana ROCK STAR~]**

 _The right-side Naruto's face as wind blows against his face causing his hair to move wildly, the area around him shifting from darkness to day. Pulling back to show him riding a motorcycle on a clear highway with a serious look on his face, Naruto increases the throttle and drifts off screen_.

 **[Fukitonde douretsu]**

 _Sitting on one of the stools at a ramen stand, several empty bowls could be seen next to Naruto as he is halfway through slurping up the noodles on his current bowl. Perking his head up as the screen focused on the side of his head, the blond turns his head to look at the camera with a bunch of noodles sticking out of his mouth_.

 **[We are modern strange cowboys]**

 _An excited Mako appears with her family, all of them standing in front of the Mankonshoku Back-Alley Clinic with smiles on their faces before the Clinic's sign tilted to the side and fell to the group. Mako, Matarō, who had Guts on his head, and Sukuyo were still smiling at the camera while the sign smacked Barazō and sent him crashing to the fence._

 **[Are you ready to the action?]**

 _Pulling the pin from her Seki Tekkō, a very quick sequence of Ryūko and Senketsu transforming into their battle form is shown before ending freezing with Ryūko in her post-transformation state._

 **[Me no mae kabe ha naize]**

 _Ryūko is shown swinging her sword around and mock-fighting with a white wall background behind her that had the name Ryūko Matoi in red and black paint-like letters. Her scene was interrupted as Bakuya and Kanshou cutting through the air._

 **[Do you have any function?]**

 _This time, Naruto appear with both of his swords in his hands as he mock fights as well, a white wall background behind him as well with Naruto Uzumaki in orange and black paint-like letters. Bring one of his swords across his chest, Naruto swings the blade at the camera with a smirk on his face._

 **[Gourei! Back to the fire!]**

 _Naruto's appearance changes to him holding his swords in mid-swing before it changes to the blonde fighting without his swords and kicking something, following it up with punch coming towards the camera._

 _A transformed Ryūko and Satsuki are seen charging at one another with their blades poised to strike, before clashing in the middle and causing an explosion._

 **[Hitsuzetsu ni tsukushigatai. Insanity!]]**

 _Hundreds of **One-Star** students are shown standing together on a battlefield and marching towards something, while several shadow-covered **Two-Star** students are standing at various points with the stars on their Goku Uniforms glowing red. The scene moves to the Sewing Club laboratory where Shirō Iori is seen standing on a viewpoint above the dozens of Sewing Club members working on Life Fibers and Goku Uniforms, several red glitters filling the room as one of the members lifted the uniform to inspect it before the camera zoomed in on the large black star in the center of it._

 **[Ishi mushi dekinai (Ishi mushi dekinai)]**

 _Different images of Honnōji Academy from different viewpoints, the classrooms and finally the tower of the Academy that transitions to the Student Council Room where Satsuki Kiryūin appears with a light shining around her._

 **[Ha ni kinu kisenaide]**

 _Each of the Elite Four appears on the screen one by one; Sanageyama smirking with a long green bandanna with two white stars over his eyes, Gamagōri lifting his head up as he looks at the screen with a hard stare, Jakuzure tapping her skull-marked hat with a marching baton, and finally Inumuta pushing up his tinting glasses. All the Elite Four are shown standing below Satsuki as she raised a hand towards the clasps on her arm, blue starry glints covering her before it blinded the screen._

 **[Sanjuuku dotono taion daite]**

 _Several **Two-Star** Students are shown standing in a line as they charged at Naruto and Ryūko, some of them were launching attacking them from a distance while others were coming in close to the two. Several images of Naruto and Ryūko dodging the attacks before attacking themselves, clothes ripping off the **Two-Star** Students while some Life Fibers are seen floating into Senketsu's body. The two were seen standing back to back while the defeated students laid around them, and then another shadow appears above them causing Naruto and Ryūko to look up before their eyes widened._

 **[Ima wo ikinuke yo, Cowboy]**

 _Glinting round glasses appear on the screen with a sunset in the background, the camera pulling back a little to show two adult male figures standing next to each other on the school rooftop. The first figure is revealed to be Aikurō Mikisugi in his disguise before pushing up his glasses to reveal his face, the camera rotating a little to show the other figure,_ _Tsumugu Kinagase, with a glare on his face before raising a sewing machine shaped gun at the camera._

 **[Arata ni saita hana wo chirasanai you ni]**

 _The flames die down a little to show two silhouettes surrounded by the flames, one of them sitting on the ground with their back against the wall while the other was standing in front of the first figure. The flames quickly disperse as a heavy, red layer of Life Fiber overtakes the screen as a dark-brown haired woman is seen falling back into the Life Fiber, a small zoom in on her face shows the small smile on her face before the Life Fiber consumed her._

 **[Ikinuke yo, Cowboy]**

 _Zooming out of the brightness of the Life Fiber's red glow, the camera shot show a giant, black letter R with a black cross over it, the emblem for the Revocs Corporation. Two shadowy, female figures appear in front of the emblem with a rainbow-colored shine coming from the center figure. The second figure on the right side was covered in black and blocked from the camera's view, except for a purple eyepatch on their face._

 **[Ima kakenukero Cowboy]**

 _A large crack forms on the screen and spreads over everything including the two figures, before smashing open as both Naruto and Ryūko emerge from the hole with their swords ready. The two appear side-by-side, facing the camera with grins on their faces with Mako and Mikisugi posed behind them, a large intangible Satsuki seen in the background with the Elite Four under her._

 **R**

 **E**

 **D**

 **T**

 **H**

 **R**

 **E**

 **A**

 **D**

 **S**

 **OF**

 **F**

 **A**

 **T**

 **E**

 _ **Red Threads of Fate Ending – Just Awake**_

 **[Kasanatteta mune no oto]**

 _As the music starting to play, the screen is completely white as a dark silhouette of Naruto slowly appears with his swords drawn before the blackness fades away to reveal his image in a clear shot. A serious expression on his face as he looked off to the side where something was off-screen, the hand holding Kanshou by his side while the other hand holding Bakuya had the sword resting on his shoulder. In the background behind him, the whiteness flashed red with several red threads forming on the corners of the screen._

 **[Yusabutte mo kikoenai]**

Another dark silhouette formed behind him and cleared itself as well to reveal Ryūko staring in the opposite direction with a frown while wearing Senketsu in his normal form. Placing on a hand on her hip, Ryūko was using her other hand to hold her Scissor Blade in a reverse grip, the left-swept red highlight in her bangs glowing red.

 **[Koboreochita PIISU]**

 _The white background screen flashes red once again as more threads appear, the two turning their heads to look at the camera while Senketsu shifted his one eye to follow their gaze towards the camera. Not even a second after they turn their heads, the area around them turns red, though a clear shot of the two was still visible._

 _As an instrumental musical beat starts to pick up, the red background flashes and replaces the image on the screen with a shot of both Naruto and Ryūko sitting on opposite sides of the screen with their legs and arms crossed. This changes again to a bright neon-green color background with the position of the two changing as well to have them standing back to back with smirks on their faces, before the shot once again changes to a neon-yellow background with a grinning Naruto now hanging from the ceiling as he looked over at an amused Ryūko, who was standing on the ground. Changing one final time to a bluish-purple background, the image focuses on a transformed Ryūko yelling at Senketsu while Naruto looked away with red cheeks._

 _With the music becoming heavier, a trail-up screenshot of Honnōji Academy appears before zooming in closer to the tower of the academy with the Elite Four standing together with mixed emotions. Slamming her Bakuzan's sheath into the floor, the screen pulls out to reveal Satsuki standing in front of the Elite Four with her sword stabbed into the ground with her hands resting on the hilt._

 **[Konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae, tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura]**

 _Both Naruto and Ryūko are seen standing in the ruins of the former Matoi Residence, dark clouds overhead as the two blankly stare off at the remains of their home after it burned to the ground. The darkness created by the clouds over them shifting as a light rain began to fall on them, meanwhile Mako could be seen standing a good distance back with a concerned look while Mikisugi's head could be seen poking out from behind some rubble. At the **"Na Bokura"** lyrics, four shots of child versions of Naruto and Ryūko are shown from them smiling together with Isshin Matoi, to Naruto wrapping a red scarf around Ryūko's neck, to the two surrounded by unconscious students, before ending with the two grown up and kneeling in front of a wounded Isshin_.

 **[Life Filled with Vanity! Colors Have Faded!]**

 _A shouting Senketsu takes over the screen as he floats in the air with his sleeve-arms raised high in the air and his one eye wide open. Several Life Fiber threads could be seen coming out of Senketsu's shoulders and curling upwards to show several students wearing Goku Uniforms, glowing bright red as they stared off at the screen with their special weapons ready to strike._

 **[Things You Desire Exist Here! Flee from This World!]**

 _Taking over the screen, the Elite Four and Satsuki are shown with their Three-Star Goku Uniforms and Kamui respectively glowing brightly as the camera pulls back a little to show their forms before their appearances started to change as the Goku Uniforms activated. Four squares (Yellow, Blue, Green and Pink) slide into the picture showing a shadowy figure in each square before a larger square appears in the center of the screen to show a headshot of Satsuki in her transformed state with Junketsu's animalistic eyes following her gaze._

 _ **[Tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei, arainagasareta shoki shoudou wo yobisamashite hashiridase]**_

 _The wheels of a motorcycle drive passed the screen and the scene changes to show Naruto and Ryūko riding on motorcycle on the highway while it was nighttime, Naruto riding up front while Ryūko was wrapping her arms around his stomach. A large city could be seen in the background on one side of the highway with the city's colorful lights shining through the darkness, and the angle of the camera shifted to a side-shot to show their faces as they glance at the illuminated city with smiles on their faces before Naruto turned to face the road, revving the motorcycle's handle as he increased its speed and listed lazily to the left out of camera view._

 **[Tsutanai kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo]**

 _Both Naruto and a transformed Ryūko's feet could be jumping off the ground, shifting the screenshot to show them high in the air over the small army of the One-Star and Two-Star Students that were standing in the open field in front of Honnōji Academy. A shocked Mako was being held under Ryūko's armpit with her jaw dropped, while the Kamui wearing girl was gritting her teeth with her Scissor Blade in her free hand. Naruto was in the air next to her with a grin on his face as his coat flapped thanks to the wind, his sword securely fastened on his back._

 _ **[Ano hi no kodou]**_

 _Ryūko appeared on the left side of the screen in a red photo of her looking off to the side, followed by an orange photo of Naruto appeared on the right side of the screen looking in the opposite direction. Mako and the rest of the Mankanshoku family appeared in a yellow image shot on the top half of the screen between Naruto and Ryūko's images. The last image to show up was under the Mankanshoku photo, this one of Satsuki and her Elite Four in a blue color. The two middle images disappear as Naruto and Ryūko turn their heads towards the camera, their images taking the entire screen as they smiled._

 _ **[Wasurenai de]**_

 _A photograph of a dark-brown haired woman wearing a lab coat standing next to Isshin Matoi, Aikurō Mikisugi, and Tsumugu Kinagase, all of them except for Isshin were smiling at the camera. The woman had a much larger smile on her face as she rested her hands on her stomach, which was forming a noticeable little bump._

 **[Oh, my lord, it's gone. What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart. Where do you belong. Where should we aim (for)? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart.]**

 _The music continues as the lyrics' volume starts to lower as Naruto is shown walking down a small path leading to a short bridge. The angle of the camera followed Naruto as it appeared as if he was stepping over it and twists around to do a rearview shot of Naruto making his way to Ryūko, who was wearing Senketsu with her hands in her pockets. Both were standing side-by-side as they continued staring up at the tornado-like covering over Honnō City, and unknown to the two, a long, thin red thread-like strings was seen wrapping around them before it stretched towards Honnōji Academy, the sky behind the city was dark with the sunrise's light shining behind it._


	3. RYBWN Opening and Ending 1

**RYBWN OPENING -** _ **Kyouran Hey Kids!**_

 _Sounds of a guitar can be heard as the camera slowly zooms on classroom seats where RYBWN was sitting in their school uniforms. Ruby was cleaning Crescent Rose, Weiss was looking down at her notes, Naruto was sitting back with his hands behind head, a bored Yang was staring at the ceiling and Blake was reading her book. The camera zooms in closer until it was a few feet away and at the sound of a drum being hit, all five snap their heads and shoot out of their seats._

 **["Tonight! We honor heroes!"]**

 _The scene changes to a clear view of Beacon Academy from a distance and the camera shifts upward towards the shattered moon in the sky, the title "RYBWN" appears on the screen in front of it. As the sounds of a guitar playing faster was heard, the image of the shattered moon replaced itself with it full and partial appearances before returning back to its previous form._

 **["The frenzied kids that break, the Noh masks worn on our face. Bringing destruction and hate to our peaceful days. The honey's sweet fumes intoxicates and stimulates!"]**

 _Naruto was seen standing on the turret ledge of Beacon Tower with the wind blowing heavily around him as he stared out at Vale before the scene switches to Ruby sitting on top of a high fence while Yang was on the ground facing the other way with her back leaning against fence. The scene changes to outside look at Weiss through a window as she sat at a table looking outward towards the sky, once again shifts to Blake standing on a tree branch with a hand on the tree as she look toward the distance._

 **["I need that Flavor. Flavor. Flavor / I just wanna hold your hand / I just wanna hold your hand!"]**

 _Ruby and Weiss appear standing side by side staring at something with cautious looks, the image switches to Blake and Yang doing the same, and the final "Flavor" ends with Naruto crouching down as he looked up at something as well._

 _The scene changes to Team RYBWN standing together in front of the academy entrance, showing a smiling Ruby raising a hand up in a waving motion with Yang and Naruto smiling as well, while Blake and Weiss had serious looks on their faces._

 _Zooming outwards, the camera stops to see Team JNPR was several yards away with Jaune in mid-fall as a cheering Nora was using him as a stepladder to make herself taller while Pyrrha was watching with an awkward smile and Ren had his hand palming his face._

 **["I just wanna hold your hand~! (Hey kids! Ready to go back to zero?)"]**

 _The image fades to Ozpin walking with his cane with a mug in his free hand while Glynda and Sharon were following after him, but this transitions to Torchwick walking the opposite direction while lighting a cigar with figures behind him covered in darkness before the darkness takes shape in the form of Grimm._

 _The screen shifts to Team RYBWN standing together with their weapons out. The music quickly picks up as several images flashed to show Ozpin looking out over the lens of his glasses and then a shadowy figure with a glowing amber eye and finally Naruto's azure eyes flickering red before turning back._

 **[Hey Kids, Go crazy! Continue to shine through the darkness of this always changing era, and never turn your back on tomorrow."]**

 _A large Beowulf let out a roar as it tried to attack Ruby with its claws only for her to dodge into the air by firing her Crescent Rose before swinging her scythe and cut down the Beowulf, a feet away Weiss could be seen back-flipping away from away from an incoming stinger of a Death Stalker with her sword glowing and her stabbed it into the ground causing ice to build around her before ice spears shot out of the ground._

 **["Hey Kids, Go crazy! I know that together we'll show the world our hunters' souls. Oh! Oh!"]**

 _Yang with glowing flame-like hair and glowing red eyes was throwing fast, explosive punches into a Beringel's stomach that sent it flying back while Blake was swinging her collapsed weapon with a ribbon and took down another Ursa with a shout. Naruto was seen jumping onto a tree before leaping into the air towards a large airborne Grimm with a battle cry as his weapon glows._

 **["With frenzied tears. I want our bonds to stay connected, so throw away that stupid ego."]**

 _The scene spins around to show Ruby now standing in front of a gravestone with her hood over her head, before shifting to Yang staring down at an image on her Scroll, and then to an older white haired man walking passed Weiss while she silently looked down at the ground. Blake is shown opening her eyes and staring up sadly at the Beacon Academy Statue._

 **["Hey Kids, Go crazy! But nevertheless, our paths will continue to cross again and again."]**

 _Pyrrha is looking at the sky while the camera spins around her and Naruto to reveal they were a distance away from each other standing back to back. Naruto had a hand lightly touching the spiral necklace around his neck while Pyrrha rested a hand on her armband._

 _The rhyme picked up as a rear image of a spiky blonde-haired man that expanded to show his white cloak followed by a close-up of a smiling long red-haired woman wearing a sleeveless black and green high-collar uniform with a golden trim, before the image shifted to Ozpin holding an infant Naruto. All five members of Team RYBWN were seen laying in a circle staring up at the screen._

 **["Hey Kids, Go crazy! Let a senseless smile spill upon your lips, regardless if it's a pointless struggle."]**

 _A younger Naruto is training with Qrow, the older man smirking as he dodged several of Naruto's sword attacks with ease before preparing to block his next sword strike. This smirk disappeared when Naruto's body started to glow a dark red as the blonde's sword connected with Qrow's and sent him back a few feet. Qrow looks at his student with a smile and the screen follows his gaze to show Naruto's younger self was replace with his current age with Rikudou in his hands and a grin on his face before his swings the sword to block the screen._

 **["It okay to go crazy. Just say my name again and again! (I swear, I respect the heroes!)"]**

 _The black is replaced with all of the members of Team RYBWN standing side by side with determined smiles on their faces before the lights changed to their respective colors and the five became black silhouettes._

 **T**

 **E**

 **A**

 **M**

 **R**

 **Y**

 **B**

 **W**

 **N**

 **RYBWN ENDING -** **Lapis Lazuli**

 _Music starts to play as a lone rose petal blows passed Team RYBWN's weapons_

 **[A crescent moon dances in the night sky / This dazzling world crosses over the clouds / With this journey's beginning that now plays]**

 _The credits brighten up to reveal an upper body shot of Ruby posing with Crescent Rose in mid-swing while standing in front of her emblem. This shifts to Yang wearing her Ember Celica and her hair glowing, the front side of her body faced her giant emblem on the wall while her head was turned slightly. Weiss appears in front of her emblem holding Myrtenaster with the blade pointing downward and her second hand was resting on the blade, and the image changed to Blake holding_ _her Gambol Shroud in one hand and its bladed sheath in her other hand while her emblem was behind her head. The screen changes once again to show Naruto with his Rikudou out in its bladed tonfa mode and Naruto had the barrel of one pointing outward in front of him, his emblem on the wall behind him._

 **[** **Your prayers drift towards the beyond]**

 _The image shifts to show all five emblems within a slowly spinning pentagram that had a picture of a broken moon in the center of it. As the sound of heavy beats, the pentagram reveals to be made from a glowing, multi-colored ribbon that undoes itself before flying towards the screen. Several images flash on the screen, starting with shot of Beacon Academy before the image of a map of Remnant appeared, followed by a torn White Fang flag and then a photograph of four people standing together with the top half torn off._

 _As music plays, a distant shot of Team RYBWN standing together with their weapons out with dusty remains of dead Grimm were seen in front of them, the sun setting in the distance. The focus changes to all of them putting away their weapons while Naruto is staring up at the multi-colored sky and Ruby raising a hand to her hair as wind blew passed the group. As the shot drifts passed the team, the screen turns white as it transitions to another scene._

 **[If this shapeless tale/ Will blot the moonlight]**

 _The whiteness fades to reveal Ruby in the mechanic workshop, sitting in the center of the room surrounded by machine and weapons parts as she is working on her Crescent Rose. The screen slowly zooming in to show the focused look on her face as she studied the barrel of her weapon's gun component._

 **[The treasure within you/ Now melts away in the wind]**

 _Shifting to a different shot that showed Yang sitting on the seat of her **Bumblebee** , a serious gaze on her face as she looked down at the Scroll in her hand while she had her helmet under on her other arm. Drifting slowly behind her, the screen reveal large pile of unconscious bodies could be seen with some of them charred and a large pair of doors that looked like something powerful collided with it._

 **[Tomorrow, try and take wing as you are]**

 _Weiss was seen inside Team RYBWN's room, standing in front of one of the desks that had Dust containers and crystals spread out neatly on top of it, as well as her Myrtenaster and some Schnee paperwork on the Dust. Weiss had her one hand raised up her chin, showing that she was deep in thought as she held up a research paper about the Dust in the other hand with the contents inside glowing softly._

 **[Sometime, somewhere, isn't this what you wanted]**

 _Sitting on a windowsill with a slightly cloudy sky in the background and an open window, Blake was shown with both of her knees bent up while she was holding an open book while her gaze look was looking outside. The image zoomed a little closer to reveal that the wind was blowing one of the pages up to reveal some notes and a drawing of a man with red hair._

 **[Can you hear it, see, the shining dreams of that day?]**

 _The scene shifts to Naruto with riding on his **Kitsune** in the air above the Beacon Academy's buildings, near the main tower. A peaceful look on his smiling face as the wind blew passed him with his eyes close, before opening his eyes as the sunset's light shine against his face._

 _The screen turns black as the music picks up and five small crystals matching the colors of Team RYBWN swirl in a circle before meeting in the middle and they all shatter into dust with the fragments glinting brightly._

 **[A crescent moon dances in the night sky. This dazzling world crosses over the clouds.]**

 _A starry night sky could be seen high without any clouds in sight, with a large, full moon shining brighter than the stars. All of Team RYBWN could be seen walking across a grassy meadow with Ruby leading them with a smile on her face as she looked back at them. The others had smiles on their faces as well as they followed Ruby as she led them to a destination, Naruto holding a large bag over his shoulder._

 **[With the journey's beginning that now plays]**

 _The group was shown sitting on a small hill, with a large blanket under them. Ruby was sitting with her legs crossed as she looked up at the stars with awe. Yang was sitting next to her sister with her legs stretched as she propped herself with both of her arms, looking up with a grin. Sitting on the other side of her was Blake, who had her knees brought up to her chest and looking up at the stars with a small smile. Sitting next to Ruby, Weiss was sitting with her knees bent under her, her hands on her lap as she looked up at the sky as well. Naruto was sitting behind Yang and Blake with one leg stretched out while the other was bent, with one of his arms resting over his bent knee._

 **[Your prayers drift towards the beyond. Ah, until this dream comes to an end]**

 _Zooming in with the focus on Ruby, the girl's eyes widen as she raises an arm to point at the sky, changing view for a second to reveal she was pointing at a large meteor shower starting to soar over their heads. The screen changes to focus on everyone in the group staring up at the meteor shower in awe and large smiles. The screen adjusts itself a good distance from the group before moving upwards until the full moon was in view and the multi-colored ribbon flies through the sky, blocking the screen with its glow before vanishing to show the pentagram with all of Team RYBWN's emblems again as the music ends._


	4. Dhampir of Yokai Academy OP & ED 1

_**Dhampir Opening – Daydream Syndrome**_

 _A beam on sunlight could be seen shining through an open window of an abandoned warehouse and landing on a bracelet with a Rosario on it, making the cross glisten as the music starts. Waves of demonic energy could be seen crashing into boulders and rubble, causing them to crumble under the pressure as another wave crashes into it. Naruto is seen standing by himself and enveloped in demonic aura while undergoing his transformation, lifting his face up to show his scarlet eyes._

 _Several puddles of blood could be see surrounding him as he remained still, before taking a step forward. The repeated sounds of a note being hit in synch with his footsteps as he continued to walk forward. The image changes to a black screen with several floating, thin, tendrils of blood twisting together into a ball before it hits the black background, causing a large splatter with the title **Dhampir of Yokai Academy** appearing on a sideways Rosario_

 **[Kowareta kurayami naiteru kimi no kage]**

 _A face shot of a serious-faced Naruto replaces the image on the screen to show that he is now walking down a path, the camera pulling out to show it leading to Yokai Academy while the branches of the dead trees were casting shadows over him. Returning to his face, Naruto appears to come to a halt and looks up with a slightly surprised face_.

 **[Tsumetai tobira wa ima demo tozasare]**

 _A rear shot of Naruto showing that his friends were standing a little further down the path with Yokai Academy behind them in the distance. A smiling Moka and Tsukune were standing to the front of the group with Kurumu wrapping her arms around the latter's arm, while Haku and Yukari were standing on either side of the three with a smirking Haku resting a hand on his waist and a grinning Yukari holding her bag in one hand and her wand in the other. A smile forms on Naruto's face as he takes off in a run towards them._

 **[Mou modore wa shinai no?]**

 _The screen changes and gets a lighter screen as a young Naruto is seen running towards Akua with a fist pulled back, only for the older girl to dodge the attack and flip Naruto into the air before tilting her head to the side as the young Dhampir tried to kick her. Large smiles could be seen on both of their faces as they continued to spar, only for Akua to bring Naruto into a tight hug and rub her cheek against his, much to Naruto's dismay._

 **[Ano hibi, ano yume, ano kibou wa]**

 _Returning to the present time, where the Dhampir trying to push a bawling Haku off him while the others were watching with mixed reactions. The images switches to shows all the members of the Newspaper Club working on their draft while Naruto and Tsukune shouting something at a lazy Gin. Once again changing, Naruto is standing with Moka while the girl is sucking his blood, his gaze moving down to Moka's exposed neck before lowering his open, fanged mouth._

 **[Kono sora wa honmono?]**

 _A flashback once again takes the screen, this time showing a young Naruto sitting with Jasmine under a large cherry blossom tree while hundreds of multi-colored plants were seen in the background. Watching Naruto take a bite of one of her Chinese steam bun, Jasmine giggled as she rubbed the top of his head causing one of his eyes to close as he looked at her in confusion._

 **[Kimagure, totsuzen, iro wo kaeteku]**

 _The close-up shot of Moka's body trails up and her body changes to her unsealed form with her crimson eyes glowing brightly as it reached her face. Changing to show Kurumu sitting on one of the dead tree branch with a smirk on her face as her wings emerge from her back. Yukari is seen staring at the camera with her hat tilted to the side as she waves her wand at the screen._

 _As the beats of the music pick up, the shadow created by the wand overtakes the screen and it is replaced with Haku positioning his arms in front of him with ice in one hand and fire in the other, before switching to a side-shot of Tsukune with a bandage wrapped around his forehead before it changes to Gin in his Werewolf form facing the screen with his fangs visible._

 **[Koete sono kabe no mukou gawa he]**

 _Naruto is shown standing with blood covering his raised arm, the men disappear as an image of Genpa the Garuda is shown in the background behind him. His image is soon replaced with a silhouette image of a cloaked Akua. Widening his eyes as this happens, Naruto takes off into a run as his demonic energy surrounds him._

 _A transformed Moka is seen kicking an enemy head with narrow eyes, before it changes to Kurumu appearing on the screen with the roots of Monster Tree erupting out of ground behind her. Tsukune is shown grabbing Yukari and leaping out of the way as Lizardman tried to bite them, and a headshot of Haku shows him perking his head up before turning to look to the side._

 **[Kurutte yuku sekai no KAKERA ga]**

I _n front of several murdered Chinese gangsters, a silhouette of a male figure with_ _short black and white striped hair standing in front of them with a large, fanged grin as the screen zoomed in on him while everything behind him was set aflame._

 _Minato and Kushina could be seen standing back to back with both smiling at the camera, the former wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt and jeans while Kushina was wearing an orange shirt and black form-fitting pants. The two are replaced with Kurama, who was wearing a black and red haori, and Setsura, who was wearing a white kimono with butterfly designs on it. A quick flash of Mikogami sitting at his desk before switching to Nurari standing by his bus._

 _Naruto is seen walking passed Haku, the two reverting into children as Haku snaps his head around to see a snowy trail with a young Naruto standing a few feet away with a beaten Tsuchigumo in front of him, the child Dhampir looking back with a large grin on his face._

 **[Hanare ochite kiete yuku wa "DAYDREAM"]**

 _A Rosario attached to a bracelet could be seen doing several flips into the darkness. The now-teenager Dhampir was seen running towards a large cherry blossom tree where a cloak-wearing Akua is shown turning around. But the image of the two changes to a younger Naruto reaching out to Akua and Jasmine, the latter holding out her hand to Naruto. As the two grabbed each other's hands, Naruto's eyes widen as he was suddenly standing alone in the field._

 _Looking down at his hand to reveal a jasmine hairclip resting in the Dhampir's palm before clenching his fingers around it. The setting around Naruto changed as he spun around and was once again facing Yokai Academy and his friends, a grin forming on his face as he took a step forward. The final image as the music was finishing up was of him being greeted by his friends._

 **D**

 **H**

 **A**

 **M**

 **P**

 **I**

 **R**

 **OF**

 **Y**

 **O**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

 **A**

 **C**

 **A**

 **D**

 **E**

 **M**

 **Y**

 _ **Dhampir Ending – Sugar Song and Bitter Step**_

 **[Chou tenpenchii mitai na kyousou ni mo narete. Konna nichijou wo heiwa to mimachigau]**

 _The ending credits begin with a spotlight shining on Naruto, who was standing on a stage with a red curtain behind him. The Dhampir was dressed in a nice black suit with the jacket unbuttoned to show his orange shirt and black tie, lightly moving his body in rhythm to the music with a smile on his face as he closed his eyes._

 **[RANBURINGU KOUSUTAA yusaburare nagara,]**

 _The spotlight turns to show Tsukune was dancing while lightly kicking his legs out. The brunette Human was dressed in a black suit as well, though unlike Naruto, his jacket was buttoned up over his green vest and red tie. Accidently stepping wrong, Tsukune slips a little before managing to catch himself, a look of relief on his face._

 **[Miushinae nai mono wa nanda?]**

 _Tsukune is quickly replaced by Haku, who dressed in a bluish-green haori with a brown sash wrapped around his waist and black pants. He was also dancing to the music while snapping his fingers to the beat, though he came to a halt as a small bit of purple was seen poking out from the screen edge behind him, making him turn only to see nothing there_.

 **[Byoudou sei genri shugi no gainen ni nomarete,]**

 _A large spotlight moved over to show Gin dressed in a long-sleeve, black shirt with the top buttons undone to show his necklace and black pants with a white belt. The Werewolf wasn't doing that much dancing as he just clapped his hands and swung his arms side to side with a bored look on his face. But that quickly ended as Haiji stuck his head out with an amused smirk on his face, making Gin stop dancing and glare at his classmate._

 **[Kokoro made ga marude eto setora]**

 _Yukari and Kurumu appear side by side with smiles on their faces as they dance to the music, the young Witch had a cute blue dress with frills and a matching color witch hat while the Succubus was wearing a yellow-orange dress that complimented her figure and has a few frills at the end. Feeling Kurumu bump into her hard enough to make her take a few steps back, Yukari puffs her cheeks as she glared at Kurumu, who had a smirk on her face with her arms crossed under her large chest._

 **[Daikirai! Daisuki! Chanto shaberanakya]**

 _Wearing a light turquoise gown with a ribbon tied in the back, a smiling Omote Moka is seen dancing to the music. Though her actions come to a halt as a panicking Kurumu running across the stage while being chased by several floating desks, chairs and brooms, meanwhile Yukari is shown walking into the spotlight with her wand raised high in the air._

 **[Ningyou to sashite kawara nai shi]**

 _Taking a step away from Yukari, Moka backs up and bumps into Naruto, both turning around to see each other before smiling. Offering his hand to the Vampire, Naruto takes Moka's hand before they do a spin turn out of the spotlight._

 _The spotlight changes with the few music beats to show Nekonome-sensei in a light-purple dress with a tiger-stripe pattern that reached her ankles, smiling brightly with her cat ears and tail sticking out as she pumps an arm into the air, causing her bust to jiggle lightly._

 **[Aah! Yoi machi wo yuku hitodakari,]**

 _A tinted photograph of a crying, seven-year-old Naruto takes over the screen before it changes to another tinted photo of Akua, who had a solemn look on her face with the angle of the camera not showing her eyes thanks to the bangs of her hair._

 **[Wa ureshi sou dattari, sabishi sou dattari]**

 _A rear shot tinted photograph of the two in front of a grave underneath the cherry blossom tree with the young Naruto bringing a hand up to his crying face. Hundreds of flower petals kicking up into the air around the two as they continue to look down at the tombstone._

 **[KONTORASUTO ga gosenfu wo tobimawari]**

 _Various white flowers could be seen spread across the ground before a Rosario cross falls on top of them, causing a pool of blood to come out of the white flowers and turn them red as a result. Pulling back from the flowers and Rosario, the camera reveals Ura Moka, who is in a blood-red version of Omote's dress that complimented her figure, staring down at the bloody flowers before kneeling to pick up the Rosario from the bloody floor._

 **[Uta to RIZUMU ni naru]**

 _Headmaster Mikogami is standing back to back with the Bus Driver, Nurari, who is smoking a cigar with a grin, both of their eyes glowing. Switching the image once again, a distant shot of Minato and Kushina could be seen, both wearing formal attire with Minato wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red vest while Kushina was wearing a yellow dress with a black wrapping around her waist and a slit on one side._

 **[MAMAREDO ni SHUGAA SONGU, PĪNATTSU ando BITĀSUTEPPU]**

 _With a larger spotlight covering the whole stage, all the student members of the Newspaper Club were bunched together with their arms looping around each other, all of them kicking their legs up at the same time. Moka was standing at the very end with Naruto next to her while Haku was on his other side, Kurumu was next with a few lumps on her head while Tsukune was dancing next to her. Yukari was situated between Tsukune and Gin, who was at the other end of the line with a slightly scuffed up appearance._

 **[Amaku te nigaku te me ga mawari sou desu]**

 _The group divides up with Gin now standing back to back with Haiji, who was wearing a white jacket and pants with a black shirt. The two of them turning back to glare at each other before spinning around as the spotlight on them ending. Tsukune were next on stage by himself before Kurumu suddenly appeared as she leaped at the Human and latched onto him, catching him by surprise as they started to fall. The spotlight moved to where Haku and Yukari were facing each other with Haku levitating a few ice crystals and fireballs while Yukari was clapping her hands. As the spotlight went black, a smaller spotlight does a quick blink to show Nurari smoking his cigar with smoke around his head and an eerie smirk._

 **[Nannansei wo mezashi te PAATII wo tsuzukeyou]**

 _Moka, Kurumu and Yukari appear on stage with smiles on their faces as they danced together, the Vampire of the ground keeping herself between the two so they wouldn't fight again. Yukari's dance was a little more hilarious as she did the robot while Moka was swaying side to side, meanwhile Kurumu was giggling to herself as she turned her head to look away._

 _Naruto and the other guys were sitting around in a circle on stage with drinks in their hands, though Tsukune was trying to push the bottle in Gin's hand away from his glass. Haiji was laughing about something while slinging an arm around Naruto's neck while a drunk Haku was crying as he hugged Naruto's side, much to the Dhampir' disgust._

 **[Sekaijuu o odorokasete shimau yoru ni naru]**

 _The stage quickly empties as a new spotlight appears, but Minato and Kushina appeared as they ballroom danced to the center of the stage. Spinning her once, Minato held his wife close as they did a dive with one of her legs lift high in the air, before her high-heel quickly loosened and fell to the stage floor, the spotlight going black as her shoe hits._

 **[I FEEL joujou rensa ni natte RIFUREKUTO]**

 _Several screenshots appear on the screen involving the Newspaper Club doing various things. The first is of a deadpanned Haku standing in front of a grinning Yukari with flames coming of his shoulders while the young Witch was magically holding marshmallows near him, and then a new image of a panicked Kurumu staring at Tsukune, who had bandages wrapped around one side of his face. A sunglass wearing Gin was trying to flirt with Moka, who was holding up her hands with an uncomfortable look, and behind Gin, an angry Naruto was cracking his knuckles with an angry look._

 _Showing the feet of all the Newspaper Club members, Naruto's feet could be shown facing the camera, doing a little tap dancing before ending with the front of his foot kicked up. Dozens of shining lights hit the screen as the music beat picks up and a rainbow variety of light glares shine through the darkness._

 **[MAMAREEDO ni SHUGAA SONGU, PĪNATTSU ando BITĀSUTEPPU]**

 _Returning to the stage, seven rainbow spotlights hit the red curtain where everyone, except for Mikogami, Nurari, Minato and Kushina, were all grouped together and kicking their legs into the air before turning and repeating this in the opposite direction. Glitter and light particles floating around the group as they continued to dance._

 **[Amaku te nigaku te me ga mawari sou desu]**

 _Not even a second later, everyone breaks off and start doing their own dance moves, some were weak, small movements like with Haiji using some of his fighting style to move around while others put more movement into their steps. Quite a few of them were dancing so crazily that it was hilarious to watch before they all started jumping into the air._

 **[Nannansei wo mezashi te PAATII wo tsuzukeyou]**

 _The camera changes its focus point on a new spotlight, where Naruto and Omote Moka were dancing side by side with large smiles on their faces as they were in synch. Turning to face each other and reach their hands to one another, Omote Moka turns into Ura Moka as soon as their hands touch, but their dancing continues with Naruto spinning Ura Moka while walking passed her spinning figure before coming to a stop to face each other again. Taking his hand back, Naruto's form changes to his transformed state as he did a light bowed to Ura Moka, who did a small curtsy in response._

 **[Sekaijuu wo odorokase te shimau yoru ni naru]**

 _A new spotlight takes the stage with seven-year-old Naruto dancing happily with a younger Akua and Jasmine, both on either side of Naruto and holding his hands as they danced. Moving around a little more, the two girls hold onto Naruto's hand tightly before releasing them as they a small push to make the seven-year-old spin a few times before it ended with his back to the audience, one of his legs bent slightly and his left arm raised into the air with the index finger pointing to the ceiling._

[ **I FEEL kyuujou rensa ni natte RIFUREKUSHON GOES ON!]**

 _An image replaced the shot of the stage to show a hand holding tightly onto a bloody Rosario with streams of blood circling it, before it turned to a shot of Minato and Kushina standing with Haku's parents, Kurama and Setsura, with the two women laughing about something while the men were confused. A blurry, and barely viewable scene takes the screen of a bloody area filled with Humans while in a corner, it looked like a seven-year-old Naruto was holding something in his arms, though the image quickly turned red. The next image is of a headshot of Jasmine smiling at the camera with a flowery background behind her, the jasmine hairclip in her hair glinting from the sunlight._

 **[Ikkyou satte ichinan satte mata ikkyou]**

 _The screen turns completely white with a shot of Naruto standing in the distance, the Dhampir walking closer to the camera. His walking figure gets even closer with Omote Moka and Tsukune standing on either side of him before the image does a jump, bringing them closer with the other members of the Newspaper Club walking with them. Zooming in closer to a smiling Naruto, the camera angle lifts up to show Naruto turning his smile into a large, fanged grin as he raises a hand to his hair to lift it off his face, only one of his eyes opened to show that they turned red with a slit pupil._


	5. Swordsman of Twilight OP & ED 1

**_Swordsmen of Twilight Opening – This Game – No Game No Life_**

 _As the music starts, two sleeping Narutos could be seen lying back to back with a white screen behind them. The first Naruto was dressed in normal civilian clothes with his orange NerveGear on his head while the other Naruto was dressed in his SAO outfit. The power symbol appears over the two as the screen darkens and is covered in green and yellow-orange binary code that morph into the words Sword Art Online as the music picks up. In a bright flash, the screen's image is replaced with a zooming out view of Aincrad floating in the sky, in front of it appears the_ _ **Swordsmen of Twilight**_ _title_.

 **[Mawari tsuzukeru haguruma ni wa narisagaranai]**

 _Naruto and Kirito are seen standing under a tree as rain is shown pouring around them, a zoom in shows the tree between them disappearing as they fall backwards. The two are falling down a large digitalized hole with the camera rotating around them a few times, revealing that their eyes were closed as they continue to fall._

 **[Heikin wo enjiru hanchou kara hajimatta jigoku]**

 _Data fragments appear around them and causing both Naruto and Kirito to open their eyes, both of their bodies turning to see a bright hexagon-like crystal floating between them. As the screen focuses on the crystal, Kirito and Naruto's hands are seen reaching for it, only for the crystal to flash red and appear in the hands of a faceless Game Master Avatar. The faceless Avata clenched his hand around the crystal as the background behind him turned red. A determined Naruto and Kirito regain their balance as they reach for their swords._

 **[Asobi hanbun de kami ga michibiita banjou no sekai]**

 _The image changes to a battlefield and drifts passed Klein and Agil, who were dressed in their armors and standing back to back as they stare at the screen with smirks as it moved passed them. Silica and her dragon, Pina, are next with Pina nuzzling its head against Silica's cheek making the girl laugh, before the screen moves to show Lisbeth grinning as she hefted her hammer over her shoulder before a hand placed itself on her shoulder making her turn to see a smiling Asuna standing behind her._

 **[No. No. No Game, No Life]**

 _Kirito is seen sitting in front of the word_ _No Game_ _with his knee bent and his arm resting on it, the screen zooming in to show the title_ _ **«Black Swordsman»**_ _next to his head. Zooming out to show_ _No Life_ _now with Naruto leaning against the words as the screen gets close to his face where the title_ _ **«Stormbringer»**_ _is shown as he opens his eyes._

 **[Faurui heion wo bassari kirisutete]**

 _The scene changes to Kirito and Naruto returning to their spot under the tree, this time it was sunny and several towns and landscapes could be seen in the distance. With a small rotation of the background as the two walked away from the tree, the screen does a spiral zoom in to display their smirking faces._

 **[Eikou e no kaidan ni sonzai kizamunda]**

 _A side head shot of a frowning Naruto is shown upside-down facing Akihiko Kayaba, who had a smile on his face though his eyes and the upper-half of his face couldn't be seen. The two of them stared at one another for a few moments before their bodies passed one another and the sky turned dark with a town in the background, and Strea landed in front of the screen. Smiling briefly at the camera as cherry blossoms blew passed her, the girl faded away with a purplish hue._

 **[Me ni utsuru no wa kanzen shouri no unmei]**

 _Cherry blossom petals continued to fall as the town was replaced by a temple that had a large building in the center, the screen slowly descending until a male figure was seen sitting on the steps in front of the building. Zooming in closer to the figure, he could be seen wearing a white cloak with a black fur trim and half of a black helmet that had a large horn on it. The man slowly lifting his head to show his mismatched eyes._

 **[Nanimo kamo keisan doori. Kaete yaru somaranai kuuhaku de]**

 _The room where the Monument of Life resides is located appears on the screen, moving closer to the monument to show all the names of the remaining players. The scene changes to show Strea once again, though a large glowing orb forms behind her to show a younger looking girl with long black hair, crouching inside the orb as data screens appear around her. Zooming in on the black-haired girl, the camera shows her eyes slowly open as a tear forms before falling down her cheek. The screen turning black as the tear falls._

 **[We are Maverick! Kyuusai nante iranai]**

 _A light bluish trail cuts through the darkness to reveal Naruto holding a glowing Zangetsu as he dodged a giant monster's attack before slicing it in two. Kirito appears behind him with his sword in hand, cutting through several monsters before pressing his back against Naruto's. A change of scenery shows Heathcliff sitting at his desk within the headquarters of the Knight of the Blood, staring out of the window behind him before turning his head. The image freezes with a glitchy reflection appears in the window behind him, while everything else was turning white._

 **[Donna michi ni osowa rete mo. Kateba ii dake no hanashidarou]**

 _The whiteness transitions to show Asuna. Kirito and Naruto resting on the steps outside Asuna's house on Floor 61, the three of them staring up at the night sky above the city. The sky was on its night setting as the stars above the city shined brightly, though the brightness grew stronger the screen's image shifted to a clear platform among the clouds with the sun setting in the distance._

 **[Kakehiki to sainou ga muhai sarau]**

 _A grinning Naruto is shown rising to his feet as he placed Zangetsu onto his back, Kirito copying his friend's actions as he stood up as well. The camera slowly rotates outward until it shows the two Players standing on a cliff, staring off at the Dungeon Pillar leading to the next Floor._

 **[Umare naoshita inochi de tanoshimu sa]**

 _The two perk their heads and look down to see their friends grouped together under the cliff with Asuna standing closest to the cliff. Naruto turns his head to look at Kirito and raised a fist up, making Kirito look at it for briefly before bumping his fist against Naruto._

 **[Jibun dake wa jibun shinjiteru]**

 _Both Players take off in a run with grins on their faces, before leaping off to join their friends on the lower fields. As the music starts to end with several beats, images of Naruto and Kirito appear in sync with them. First was an image of them sleeping under a tree, then the both eating Asuna's cook, Kirito standing off to the side as Klein was trying to put Naruto in a chokehold, followed by Kirito speaking to Agil and Lisbeth while Naruto had a bored look, and finally the two arguing while pointing in opposite directions. The final image was of the words_ ** _Swordsmen of Twilight_** _with Zangetsu and Elucidator stabbed into the ground with thousands of swords behind them._

 **S**

 **W**

 **O**

 **R**

 **D**

 **S**

 **M**

 **E**

 **N**

 **OF**

 **T**

 **W**

 **I**

 **L**

 **I**

 **G**

 **H**

 **T**

 _ **Swordsmen of Twilight Ending - Sayonara Moon Town**_

 _The music starts as the sounds of a piano and drums are heard, the screen trails down while following a long white cloth as it turns into chains and the screen reveals that the chains are connected to Zangetsu, which is in its final form and resting on Naruto's back. The blond reaches a hand up and grabs the large sword's handle before turning his head to look at the screen with a serious face._

 **[Kasuka ni terasareta tsuki no michi]**

 _Turning black briefly, the image on the screen changes to show a young Naruto sitting in a wheelchair with Keitaro, Akiko and a teenage Akihiko standing around him, all of them facing the screen as if they were having their photo taken._

 **[Bokura wa doko e yuku no darou?]**

 _The image of the family turns blurry as one of Naruto's hands is shown reaching out for something and three different hands appear and grab onto his hand, wrapping their fingers around Naruto's hand tightly._

 **[Kasuka ni yureru kojou no tsuki]**

 _A teenage Naruto is shown sitting in a more high-tech wheelchair with his back facing an adult Akihiko, the distance between them slowly growing. Resting on Naruto's lap was his orange NerveGear._

 **[Imada minu mirai o utsushite yo]**

 _Once again, the image of the blurs, only this time Naruto and Akihiko's hands were already connected with their index and middle fingers curling around one another. But this didn't last long as Akihiko's hand slowly, and slightly hesitantly, pulled away leaving Naruto's hand by itself. As the sounds of two piano keys being hit, two tear drops hit the floor creating ripples._

 **[Taisetsu na mono ga fueru no ga kowakute]**

 _As the ripples fade away, the screen's image is replaced by Naruto sitting in the darkness with his hair covering his eyes and a final form Zangetsu stabbed in the ground in front of him. Behind Naruto, the_ ** _«Monument of Life»_** _appears behind him with the names on the large stone tablet glowing brightly._

 **[Tozashite ikiteita noni deatte shimaun da ne]**

 _The_ ** _«Monument of Life»_** _slowly starts to fade away and multiple people, all enveloped in assorted colors, walking passed Naruto and Zangetsu. Naruto's head perks as the final people, Asuna and Kirito, walk by and lifts his head up before his eyes widen._

 **[Unmei ga bokura o hikihanasou to shitemo]**

 _Standing in front of Naruto were all his friends and fellow Players, all of them looking back at him with their weapons drawn while a large Boss monster and several minions were positioned behind them, and in the distance, Akihiko Kayaba's back could be seen inside a glowing sphere. A switch in camera view shows Naruto staring at Akihiko's back as he slowly getting back to his feet._

 **[Sekai o kowashite demo mamoritain da]**

 _The screen moves to Naruto's back, where ghostly images of Keitaro and Akiko's hands are shown pushing the blonde forward. Feeling the motivating warmth of their push, Naruto took several steps closer to Zangetsu before sprinting forward and grabbing its hilt. The screen shows Naruto's face as his eyes narrow before letting out a shout as he charged towards the monsters._

 **[Utakata no yume to wakattemo]**

 _The dark background around the blonde cracked and instantly fell apart as he continued to run forward, ducking under a minion's attack before slicing it in half. Jumping into the air as Zangetsu was covering in an azure glow, Naruto swung his sword downward, temporarily blinding the screen._

 **[Dareka to ikiteitai no sa]**

 _Klein and his Guild, the Fuurinkazan, were shown fighting off several monsters while Agil, Silica and Strea were backing them up. Pina was shown healing them with a roar while Argo, with her Claws, and Lizbeth, with her mace, landed near the group._

 **[Ushinau tsurasa o shittemo]**

 _As Naruto is shown running towards the camera with the battle happening behind him, Kirito and Asuna are shown striking down two monsters that were trying to attack him. They land behind Naruto with their backs facing him as they continued to fight off monsters that got close._

 **[Dareka o omotte shimau no sa]**

 _The screen shifts to show what Naruto is seeing with a blurry image of Akihiko's back facing him. The screen blackening as Naruto's blinks, the image of Akihiko's appearance clears up before it changes to show a man with red and armor carrying a sword and shield with his back towards Naruto._

 **[Sayonara. Sayonara]**

 _The camera zooming in close to show Naruto calling out to his brother with a look of determination on his face, shifting the grip on Zangetsu's hilt to hold it with both hands._

 _Akihiko's body turns around to face Naruto, his eyes not shown through the camera except for a small, almost unnoticeable amused smile that forms on his face as Naruto gets closer to him._

 **[Sayonara o koete ah...]**

 _The scene comes to a halt, capturing both brothers as Naruto is crouching in front of Akihiko with Zangetsu in mid-swing. The image brightens and changes to the earlier image of a young Naruto with his family, only for a computer glitch to mess up the image and remove Keitaro and Akiko's faces, zooming in on a grinning Naruto and smiling Akihiko on the screen at the song ends._


	6. Clannad: Maelstrom Chapters OP & ED 1

CLANNAD: MAELSTROM CHAPTERS Opening – Re:Re:

 _A shot of inside a movie theater could be seen as the music begins, facing the seats with all of the colors being replaced with white and black. Suddenly a Naruto in full color with spiky blonde hair walks into the picture wearing casual clothes that consisted of an orange open shirt over a black undershirt and blue pants, seating himself in one of the two seats dead center of the movie theater. After he sits down, a spiky, redheaded Naruto appears from the opposite side of the screen wearing a Hikarizaka School uniform and sits himself next to the blonde Naruto. The two sat in silence as they got comfortable staring at the screen, not registering either's presence, meanwhile the screen projector turns on and the light covers the screen._

 **[I waited for you. I waited for you.]**

 _The scene changed to inside of a bedroom in the morning, zooming in closer to show the blonde Naruto slowly rising out of bed with an exhausted look on his face and his eyes still closed. Throwing off the covers, he blonde turned his body and got out of bed with a large yawn._

 **[I had so many chances, I could never go through]**

 _Making his way into the bathroom, the blonde Naruto walks up to the sink where a mirror could be seen. Scratching the back of his hair as he gets close, the reflection of Naruto is revealed to be the redheaded Naruto, who is mirroring his blonde counterpart completely._

 **[I pause and look back, and then I lose track]**

 _This time, the screen follows the redheaded Naruto, who is dressed in his school uniform, as he walks towards the dining table where Minato was sitting and reading a newspaper while Kushina was placing food on the table. Sitting down at the table with a yawn, Naruto opens his eyes as a frowning Kushina says something to him before replying back with a whine, which causes Minato to let out a low chuckle._

 **[I spent so much time. I can never get back.]**

 _As the redheaded Naruto reaches for his glass of orange juice, a faint reflection of his could be seen of him, though the image was instead of the blonde Naruto. The reflection disappears as the redheaded Naruto grabs the glass to take a sip before eating his breakfast._

 **[Could wait forever, but then I won't learn, that memories fade, no matter how much it hurts]**

 _Switching back to the blonde Naruto, the teen could be seen walking through the town with his hands in his pockets. A smile forms on his face as he continues walking and the screen pulls back to reveal Tomoya, Nagisa and the others standing together in their uniforms. Greeting his cousin as he got closer to the group, a window reflection of Naruto reveals his redheaded counterpart greeting the group in his own uniform and a schoolbag in hand. With a quick flash the scene switches to the redhead Naruto stopping in front of the group while Tomoyo walked up closer to him and held his hand before resting her head on his shoulder, the reflection showing Kyou mirroring Tomoyo's movements except for placing a kiss on the blonde Naruto's cheek instead._

 **[And on the inside, I feel my heart cry. I'm tearing at the walls, in the corners of my mind]**

 _The scene changes to show the blonde Naruto sitting alone on a flat rooftop of a building with a small smile on his face, his eyes closed as the wind brushed against his face. Seconds later, several leafs could be seen blowing passed him, causing Naruto open his eyes. The camera changes direction to follow his gaze to see the leaves spiraling in the air above him with one of the leaves having a cut going halfway through it. The sky abruptly changes to a night sky with a bandaged arm reaching up as an orb of light came floating down into the hand, which clenched tightly around it causing the area to be covered in a bright flash._

 **[Wanna tell you just to hold on, to nights we spent so long]**

 _Hundreds of light orbs could be seen blowing throughout the area with various images and videos of people moving around. A dark figure that had a similar appearance to Naruto was standing in the center of the light orbs with the images circling around him, some of them freezing to show Akio and Sanae in front of their bakery, Tomoya and Sunohara sitting the latter's dorm room and finally Kyou, who was holding Botan, and Nagisa in the Drama Club room with Kotomi and Ryou._

 **[Hold on I still regret, every word that day I never said]**

 _The image of Naruto could be seen holding his head in pain as his appearance changed slightly, the images around him changing to his parents with worried expressions on their faces while next to a bed, Tomoyo standing next to her younger brother, a blue-haired woman playing with her cat and finally an image of a young, unconscious Nagisa laying in the snow with a young Naruto crouching next to her._

 **[I waited for you. I waited for you. I had so many chances, I could never go through]**

 _The image changes to show a yellow screen with frozen-shot Kyou standing on the right side with a smile on her face, her hands resting behind her back as she leaned forward a bit. Replacing Kyou and the yellow screen, a frozen-shot of Tomoyo standing to the left with a light-red background behind her, a soft smile on her face as she was brushing her hair off her face. Suddenly, Tomoyo was replaced with an orange background and a shadowy image of a girl with long dark-blue who had her hands clasped in front of her. Zooming away from the shadowy figure, Kyou and Tomoyo could be seen on either side of her while the images of both Narutos were in the background, before the image switches to a single rear-shot of Naruto that is covered in darkness._

 **[I pause and look back and then I lose track]**

 _Both Naruto's could be seen standing side by side in the middle of a forest at night, with a split-screen between them as they stare at the same tree. The camera zooming in closer and changes direction to show the mixed expressions of both their faces as they reach their hands, Blonde Naruto's right and Redhead Naruto's left, out to the tree._

 **[I spent so much time that I'm never getting back]**

 _The screen changes to an unconscious redhead Naruto in a hospital room, laying in the bed with a light shining through the window. A melancholy Tomoyo could be seen sitting next to the bed, holding tightly onto one of Naruto's hand with a tear going down her cheek. Changing settings to a park where blonde Naruto and Kyou were standing under the roof created by the kids playground set, both of them on opposite side of the small area. Zooming in close to reveal Kyou lightly gritting her teeth before rushing out into the rain._

 **[Whoa~]**

 _A tanned male hand could be seen clenching tightly around a female one._

 **[Now I… will never get the chance… to tell… You~!]**

 _The scene changes to the redhead Naruto rushing forward and pushing Tomoyo with a truck in the background, before switching to the blonde Naruto coming behind Kyou and hugging her tightly while they stood in the rain. The redheaded Naruto was then seen laughing at something with Tomoya as Sunohara, who had a black-eye, was giving them a deadpanned expression. Blonde Naruto was staring at a handful of cards the Ryou was holding out to him before reaching out to grab one. The redhead Naruto was standing under the cherry blossom trees in his uniform, before the screen splits to show blonde Naruto sitting in a college classroom. The camera focuses on the right hand of one of the Naruto's, before rapidly switching back and forth as it slowly clenched into a tight fist._

 _A large overhead shot of Hikarizaka City takes the screen as the title_ ** _Clannad: Maelstrom Chapters_** _appears, the background changing to the High School, the Drama Club room, and then the Furukawa bakery before ending with a shot of the forest that Naruto was before. As the music was coming to an end, the camera zooms in very close to the tree to reveal a very old carving of a strangely-shaped leaf on the bark._

 **M**

 **A**

 **E**

 **L**

 **S**

 **T**

 **R**

 **O**

 **M**

 **C**

 **H**

 **A**

 **P**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **S**

 _CLANNAD: MAELSTROM CHAPTERS Ending – My Broken Wings_

 _The music starts with sounds of a piano could be heard playing as the white screen fades to reveal the camera looking at Hikarizaka City at night with dark clouds over the buildings, thousands of glowing orbs floating up into the air. The image changes to the pathway leading up to the Hikarizaka School with the moonlight hitting the cherry blossom trees with petals falling to the ground, before the scene changes to the middle of a giant crosswalk that was completely empty with the glowing orbs still floating into the air._

 **[I know this will not remain… Forever~]**

 _Inside his dorm room, Youhei Sunohara could be shown sitting at his table while his sister, Mei Sunohara, was sitting on his clean bed. The older sibling had his legs crossed and his head resting in his propped hand as he stared at Mei with an annoyed look, though this didn't seem to bother the younger Sunohara had a large smile on her face with her eyes closed. Neither of the siblings took notice to the floating Light Orbs visible through the window behind Youhei._

 **[However it's beautiful. Your eyes, hands and your warm smile]**

 _The scene changes to a still-image Misae Sagara and her cat, Shima, resting in her arms as the two stare out the window of her bedroom to see the glowing orbs floating into the night sky. The two are replaced by Yusuke Yoshino and his wife, Kouko, standing outside of a hospital with the man wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder to bring her close. A small smile was on Kouko's face as her head was seen resting on Yusuke's shoulder, her eyes closed while her husband was looking up at the sky where the Light Orbs could be seen._

 **[They're my treasure!]**

 _On a desk, a paper with sketching of several symbols could be seen while a Dango Family keychain was resting on top of it. The Dango had spiky hair and closed eyes._

 **[It's hard to forget~. I wish there was a solution]**

 _Kushina and Akkio could be seen sitting next to each other on a porch outside with the Light Orbs floating in front of them, both laughing about something as they drank from their sake cups with the twins looping an arm around each other's shoulders. An awkwardly smiling Minato was sitting with Sanae a few feet away from the two, the former watching his wife and brother-in-law act silly. Next to him, Sanae had her usual smile and a noticeable red flush on her cheeks as she poured sake into Minato's empty cup._

 **[Don't spend your time in confusion. I will turn back now and spread~!]**

 _The setting changes to the park just outside Furukawa Bakery where Nagisa and Tomoya are standing with the former having a streetlight shining on her as she held a hand to her chest and her eyes closed as she said something. Tomoya was leaning against the streetlight's post as he watched the girl intently, a smile forming on his face. Switching focus solely on Nagisa, the girl's eyes open as dozens of Light Orbs swirl around her and the light temporarily blinds the screen._

 **[My broken wings~! Still strong enough to cross the ocean with,]**

 _Not even a second later the light fades to reveal the screen image changed to reveal a close-up shot of the blonde Naruto grinning while a blushing Kyou shouting about something, the camera pulling back to reveal Naruto was sitting against a wall on his bed as he held the embarrassed Kyou in his lap. The room was dark with the glow coming from the Light Orbs peeking into the room._

 **[My broken wings~! How far should I go drifting in the wind?]**

 _The image changes to show Kyou was looking away with a red face as she remained on Naruto's lap, while the still grinning blonde had his head resting on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around the girl's stomach. Once again, the image slightly changes to show the two now smiling as they look outside the window, Kyou resting her hands on Naruto's arms._

 **[Higher and higher in the light.]**

 _A coin could be seen slowly spinning, both sides having the image of a spiral except that one side was yellow while the other was red._

 **[My broken wings~! Still strong enough to cross the ocean with,]**

 _Transitioning to a scene with the redheaded Naruto sitting on a bench in a park with Tomoyo next to him, a little distance between them as the two stared up at the floating Light Orbs. The two of them smiling while the camera drifts down a little to show their hands not even an inch away from each other with their pinkies brushing against one another._

 **[My broken wings~! How far should I go drifting in the wind?]**

 _Both images of the redheaded Naruto and Tomoyo change to show them closer to one another, this time Tomoyo looping an arm around Naruto's, before resting her head on his shoulder with a content expression. Naruto had a small smile of his own as he stared at Tomoyo's face before looking up at the night sky. Their hands now holding each other with intertwining fingers._

 **[Across the sky, just keep on Flying~~!]**

 _The two-colored coin could be seen spinning once again with darkness in the background, before the transparent images of both Narutos, with their eyes closed, appear on opposite sides of the screen. The blonde Naruto was upside-down and going downwards while the redheaded Naruto was right-side up and going upwards. Both images fade away as the coin continues to spin slowly._

 _As the violin and piano continue, the screen changes to show the earlier view of Hikarizaka City, with the thousands of Light Orbs floating in the air._

 **[Sora kara ochitekuru no wa. Are wa ame dewa nakude]**

 _The Light Orbs soon start to disappear as the sun is seen rising in the background, the dark night sky becoming brighter as the sunlight spread over the town. As the last remaining Light Orbs vanish, the camera switches the image to a remaining Light Orb as it is seen descending to the ground, only for a tan hand to reach out and catch it, the small ball of light slowly landing on the hand as the fingers curled around it._


	7. Fairy Flame Dragon Opening and Ending 1

FAIRY FLAME DRAGON OPENING 1 - BOYS AND GIRLS

 _As the music starts, a folded-up letter with the words **"To Natsu"** was seen securing itself inside of an open book before the book itself closed revealing the Fairy Tail guild mark on its cover. A fire spark appeared over the guild mark before a cyclone of flames erupted out of it and heading towards the screen, the fire blocking the view of the screen temporarily until a hand reached into the fire and grabbed the book with the arm having a visible tattoo on it._

 **[Boys & Girls be ambitious! Boys & Girls keep it real!]**

 _A strange golden light started to form around the tattoo and joined with the flames in covering the hand and arm, before the camera changed visual to show Natsu's face as he opened his eyes. The camera pulled back drastically as his Dragon's flames and Fairy's light covered him and took shape into his Fairy Flame Dragon Mode as he slipped into a fighting stance._

 **[Boys & Girls be ambitious! Boys & Girls keep it real!]**

 _Leaping into the air, Natsu pulled back his fist as he drew closer to the ground and landed a destructive blow that caused the Fairy Flames to circle around him and take the shape into the Fairy Tail guild mark, the camera caught sight of the Fairy Tail Guildhall behind Natsu and moved closer, where dozens of fairy-like creatures could be seen taking to the sky with a digital engraving of **Fairy Flame Dragon** forming over what looked like Natsu's Fairy Flames._

 **[MANYUARU doori no mainichi no naka tobidashita. Kimi wa otoko no ko]**

 _Showing the inside of the guildhall, various members could be seen interacting and goofing around while a few were standing near the Mission Board. Elfman was ranting about something while Gray was a few feet away, sitting at a table and drinking from his cup while only in his boxers. Mirajane was walking around with a tray of drinks in her hand, easily moving out of the way as flying objects flew passed where her head originally was. Makarov was sitting on the bar counter with a mug in hand and a content look on his face as he watched everyone interact. Laxus could be seen sitting on the couch on the second floor, ignoring everything that was happening below._

 **[Otona ni narezu ni. Demo kodomo demo irarenai toki mo aru darou]**

 _Showing his feet landing on a table, the camera did a spin reveal to show Natsu pumping his arms in the air while shouting something as flames came out of his mouth, while a smiling Happy was flying behind him. Gray was seen saying something which made Natsu turn to look at him with an angry expression before shouting at the black-haired Wizard. The two appeared to be arguing briefly before freezing up as Erza was walking toward them, the camera only showing her back while Natsu and Gray seemed to change attitudes quickly and wrapped their arm around the other's neck. The others in the guildhall were laughing at the sight._

 **[Daremo ga isogi ashi de sugite yuku sekai de]**

 _Erza, Natsu and Happy were seen together moving through a town with the former holding a piece of paper in her hand while Natsu was pulling her large supply cart, with Happy sitting at the very top of it. Natsu came to a stop as he raised his head to look up at the sky with a very small smile on his face._

 **[Bokura wa nagare boshi ni tachidomatta]**

 _The setting changed to show an adult Mavis was holding a sleeping baby Natsu in her arms, before changing to show a slightly older Natsu happily leaping towards Igneel's smirking face. The scene was switched to show Natsu standing in front of Lisanna's grave, before he spun around to face the screen while raising a hand to brush away the lone tear falling down his face._

 **[Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu. Tatta hitotsu de tsuyoku nareru]**

 _Natsu reared a fist back as he covered it in his flames before punching forward at the Zeref Demon, Astaroth, who dodged out of the way with a large, fanged grin as he tried to strike Natsu with his claws, only for Erza to intercept while in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. A clash continued between the three before Astaroth grabbed Erza, to which Golden Magical Energy erupted from Natsu's arm as the Dragon Slayer punched his fist forward causing the ring of light created from Fairy Glitter to surround Astaroth before a giant explosion occurred._

 **[Kowagari na kimii no te wo hiite aruite yuku]**

 _Switching the image to show the Magic Council standing together in a circle like when they are having a meeting, they are replaced by a collection of Guild marks such as Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Phantom Lord. This changes to show a smirking Kōga Wolvang performing his Mystic Beast Take Over before slashing at the screen, before it is replaced by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki hold two vials of his Perfume Magic in each hand, and Vanitas Darkblade wielding his sword while a dark, shadowy creature took an ominous shape behind him._

 **[Ikioi wo mashita mukai kaze no naka wo]**

 _Natsu, in his Fairy Flame Mode, clashed with Vanitas, who had transformed into his Devil Slayer form, with the two of them exchanging several blows before Natsu delivered an uppercut that sent Vanitas flying into the air. Slightly shifting his stance, Natsu could be seen rearing his head back before releasing a Fairy Flame Dragon's Roar at the airborne Vanitas, the silhouette image of a gold and crimson dragon behind Natsu as he unleashed his attack._

 **[Boys & Girls be ambitious! Boys & Girls keep it real!]**

 _A young Sting Eucliffe could be seen in the middle of a street with Lector next to him, the former turning his head to look up at the camera. This changed to show the four Guildmasters; Makarov, Bob, Goldmine and Jose grouped together with Bacchus, Jenny and Gajeel. The image once again switched to show a close-up shot of Siegrain smirking while a few feet behind him was an upper-body shot of Ultear with her orb resting in her palm._

 **[Boys & Girls be ambitious! Boys & Girls keep it real!]**

 _In a slightly bright picture setting, Mavis was shown sitting on a sandy beach located on Tenrou Island with a large bump showing that she was pregnant, her hand resting on her stomach with a content look on her face. A male figure sat down next to her and place his hand over her, causing Mavis to open her eyes before a bright smile formed on her face. The two were replaced by Erza and Natsu, who were sitting together with Erza resting her head on Natsu's shoulder. As the opening was coming to an end, the image changed to show Natsu dressed in a new outfit with flames on each hand while Kōga, Ichiya and Vanitas were posing as well at various spots on the screen._

 **F**

 **A**

 **I**

 **R**

 **Y**

 **F**

 **L**

 **A**

 **M**

 **E**

 **D**

 **R**

 **A**

 **G**

 **O**

 **N**

FAIRY FLAME DRAGON ENDING 1 _– ABSOLUTELY **/OR/** ZETSU ZETSU_

 _The music starts with a quick shot of the Fairy Tail Guildhall early in the morning, before switching to the middle of a forest, before settling on the outside of Natsu and Happy's house to which the door opens to show a grinning Chibi Natsu emerging from the house white punching his open palm with a tired Happy following behind him. As the instrumental beginning of the music plays, Chibi Natsu could be see doing several different stretches that involved his legs, arms and neck, meanwhile Chibi Happy, who had a snot bubble coming out of his nose, was seen sleeping in multiple positions each time Chibi Natsu switched stretches. As he was finishing his stretches, Chibi Natsu's head perked up and turned to see a Chibi Erza walking up to him, before waving at her with a grin on his face._

 **[Kakaeta omou i tokitoshite kazoe kirenai itami o]**

 _Switching scenes, a sweaty Chibi Natsu could be seen running down an open field with a few large boulders behind him, each one had multiple ropes wrapped them and were attached to a specific limb. Both Chibi Erza and Happy were seen situated on the biggest of the boulders, all of which had very long trails behind the enormous rocks. Falling to his hands and knees, the Chibi Natsu seemed to be breathing heavily a few times before rising to his feet with a flaming roar, charging forward at a much faster pace._

 **[Yuzurenai hokori mune ni imamade ikite kitadarou]**

 _Chibi Natsu and Erza where then seen sparring with Natsu activating his Fire Drive while Erza was wearing her Flame Empress Armor. Pulling back the camera a bit, the screen revealed a humming Chibi Happy sitting at the very edge of the lake behind the two with a fishing pole in hand while a small pile of fish rested behind him. Suddenly, a lone fireball shot out of Natsu's fist and flew in Happy's direction, missing him by mere inches and striking the fish pile. Chibi Happy gained a horror-struck face at this as Chibi Natsu rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner while Erza returned to her normal armor._

 _Now in Magnolia Town, the three were making their way down the street leading to the Guildhall with Chibi Happy using his wings to fly high above their heads. As the camera followed them down a street, the two caught sight of Chibi Gray appeared in the corner, who noticed them approaching. Seconds later, both he and Natsu were inches apart and glaring at each other with electricity shooting between their eyes. Chibi Erza grew angry at this and quickly punched the back of their heads, knocking them both out._

 **[Tatakau koto de mamotte. Omoigakenaku nakushite]**

 _Changing locations to inside the Fairy Tail Guildhall, Chibi Natsu, Erza and Happy could be seen eating some food with a smiling Mirajane walking away from their table. Erza was the only one eating a normal meal while Happy's plate was different kinds of fish and Natsu's food was completely on fire. As the three continued eating, other chibified members of the guild were moving about and interacting with each other. Nab and Vijeeter, who was dancing, were near the Mission Board in the background, Team Shadow Gear was at a table with a bunch of books surrounding Levy and separating her from her teammates. An annoyed Chibi Elfman was holding Wakaba by his collar before tossing him across the room while Mirajane only smiled and Macao shook his head with a sigh, and Makarov was simply drinking from his mug._

 **[Kizutsukiai ma nande. Taisetsu na koto ni kizukudarou]**

 _Gray could be seen rushing through the area in his boxers, darting his head left and right to look for his clothes before rushing off-screen. Cana was seen secretly walking passed Mirajane and was about to grab a bottle of alcohol, only to freeze when the barmaid turned to look at her with a stern. As this was happening, Natsu and the others were still eating until Laxus appeared next to their table and said something, only to disappear in a flash of lightning just as Natsu shot up to his feet with flames coming off his shoulders. Zooming in closer to get a better look at his chibified face, a large frown formed on Natsu's face as he fell back into his seat._

 **[Koe ga todokanai soredemo (Soredemo) `kokoro' shinjite iyou]**

 _With everything turned back to normal, the scene changes to show a younger Natsu smiling brightly and laughing as he rode on top of Igneel as the Fire Dragon soared through the skies, the camera moving downwards slightly to show the smirk on Igneel's face as he went into the clouds. This is swapped out with an image shot focused on a book with the Fairy Tail symbol resting in Natsu's hands, which is replaced with a smiling, solid-projection of an adult Mavis leaping at Natsu before bringing him into a hug. Once again, the scene changes to show Natsu standing across from an older man, who placed a hand on Natsu's head, before the camera changed angles to reveal Nero Vermillion flashing Natsu a comforting smile. The final scene shown was Natsu turning his head slightly to look back at Lisanna's grave._

 **[Zenshin zenrei kimi wo mamoru yo. Towa ni sou towa ni]**

 _With the camera doing a side-ways shot of Natsu sprinting across a rocky path that had destroyed rubble and trees throughout the area, the sky in the background repeatedly switched from night to day as the Dragon Slayer continued running straight with a determined grin on his face._

 **[Nankaidatte tachiagare yo sono ishi de (Sono ishi de)]**

 _A few seconds later, high above his head, a semi-medium silhouette of a grinning Makarov appeared over his head with a serious Laxus on his right and the mysterious Mystogan, who had his face completely covered. The three are replaced with Gildarts, who had his travel-sack over his shoulder and was glancing sideways with a soft smile, before he was replaced with Mirajane who was winking towards the camera and a smiling Erza who had her hands on her hips._

 **[Ungai souten asu wo egaku yo tomo ni sou tomo ni]**

 _The image on the screen is switched with a distant shot of Tenrou Island with the sun shining down on the Great Tenrou Tree that was sinking its roots in the center of the island, before switching to a visual of Mavis' grave resting in a clearing surrounded by thick vegetation. Two humanoid shadows could be seen near the grave, before one of the shadow with a spiky head was seen bending down followed by a hand placing flowers on the grave._

 **[Itsudatte akirameru na michi wo hirakou]**

 _Returning back to Natsu running down a path, the camera was taking the shot from a different angle to show the Dragon Slayer from the rear. In the distance, Magnolia Town could be seen over Natsu's right shoulder as he continued running down the path until he reach the edge of a cliff._

 **[Ruru ruru...]**

 _Natsu didn't stop however as the camera flipped directions to show a large smile on his face, taking a quick flash to show his foot stepping on the very edge of the cliff before he jump of. The camera pulled back to show Natsu leaping towards the screen, only to pass by it with the tail of his scarf trailing after him. The last image on the screen being the blue sky above with one of the clouds loosely looking like a dragon head._


	8. The Golden Devil Opening and Ending 1

THE GOLDEN DEVIL OPENING 1 – BRIGHT BURNING SHOUT

 _The sound of a piano could be heard playing as the image on the screen was moving through a dark forest with a light shining in the distance. As the camera got closer to the light, the image broke to reveal a young Naruto staring in awe at the glowing Avalon's Sheath leaning against a tree. The screen's image changes and shows Naruto holding his hands out with Saber Lily's silhouette standing on his palms while looking back up at him, the camera backing up as the glowing encased both of them, blinding the screen. Soon the blinding light faded to show a close-up of an older Naruto's upper face, his eyes closed briefly before opening to reveal their azure blue color._

 **[Yakusha wa inakunatta ONCE MORE? Koriru koto naku WHO AM I? Ga nibuku]**

 _A teenage Naruto, with Saber Lily sitting on the male blonde's shoulder with a content look on her face, was dressed in his uniform and walking outside in the school courtyard that was filled with conversing students, the camera changing angles to show the inside of the third floor window where Rias could be seen staring down at Naruto before walking away, not seeing Naruto coming to a stop and glancing up in time to see the back of her head. The images returns to Naruto in the courtyard, this time focusing on Saber as a shadow passed over their heads, causing the spirit's eyes to open before looking up at the sky._

 **[Izanau jihi naki ENDLESS]**

 _The setting changes to show a lone black feather floating into the sky, before the sky's color suddenly turned red and a glowing Knight Piece replaced the feather with a magical circle behind it. Not even a second later, both the circle and the chess piece were covered in a golden glow before exploding into particles._

 **[Na mo naki kodoku wa dou shitatte. Umaranai to tsukitsukerareteru]**

 _Naruto, still in his uniform, was walking down the street with his bag under his arm while the camera backs up a little to show a uniform-dressed Arcueid walking opposite of him with her hands behind and a knowing smile on her face as she walked passed him. The scene quickly changes to a park in the night to show Arcueid in her regular clothes, sitting on a bench with her arms around her bended leg and her face hidden. Behind Arcueid was a large projection of her head, which mirrored her actions in lifting up to reveal her Red Acrueid face with a bloody teardrop walking down her face._

 **[Hakanai LANDSCAPE]**

 _Two female hands could be seen clasping together, the screen pulling back to reveal Asia dressed in her nun's outfit and in the middle of a prayer before opening her eyes and smiling at the camera._

 **[Dare mo ga riyuu wo sagashite wa]**

 _With a purple, lightning-themed background behind her, Akeno had a small smile as she turned to the screen. She was replaced by a blank-faced Koneko, who had an equally blank yellow background. A soft smiling Kiba was the next to appear with a blue background with sword silhouettes behind him. Finally, the changes finish with a determined Issei, who had a red background behind him as he had Boosted Gear activated with the green gem shining._

 **[Dou shiyou mo nai mama. Aragau sube mo nai. BAD TRIP!]**

 _A crouching Naruto could be seen in the middle of a glowing magical circle, rising to his feet as golden and dark energies surrounded him and covering his body, along with a translucent Saber sinking into his body as the energies took the form of the Guardian Mode armor while the blonde opened his eyes to reveal that they were now red. Switching the screen's image briefly to show a smirking Kaguya, followed by a group shot of Minato, Kushina and Mito smiling at the camera, before the setting returned to Naruto as multiple gold devil wings emerged from his back._

 **[Saa ima, yuuretsu naku umareochita. Negai ni kachi wa aru ka?]**

 _Multiple Fallen Angels could be seen in the air with only Abazeth visible with dozens of energy weapons behind him. The image was replaced with a smirking Riser Phenex standing with his hands in his pockets and his Peerage behind him while his flames circled around them. Hidden in the shadows, a man with silver hair was sitting in a fancy chair while holding a wine glass in his hand, his hazel eyes glowing in the darkness. Next was Azazel sitting at his desk with his head resting on his hand, while a teenage with silver hair was next to him. The next was Michael and Gabriel, who were in an angelic throne room with the later staring off into the distance._

 **[Mezamero Bright Burning Shout! Mujou sugiru sekai demo]**

 _Sprinting forward with his arms stretched behind him, Naruto could be seen rushing towards the enemy before taking to the sky as a Light Magic Energy Sword appeared in one hand while a Darkness Magic Energy Sword in the other. Slashing through several energy weapons as they got close to him, Naruto released a powerful combined blast with a wave of his swords, the camera zooming in on his face as he gritted his teeth. More Darkness Magic started to form as it formed a covering over the upper half of his face and his armor changed to his Assault Mode._

 **[Koe ni dashita sono kibou. Shinjitsu ni kaeyou ka]**

 _A woman could be seen standing in the center of a large, illuminating lake under her feet as the camera circled in closer to her and revealed her to be the Lady of the Lake, Lady Viviane, who had a melancholy look on her face as a glowing Holy Sword hovered over her hands. The setting changes to nighttime and shows Kuroka sitting on a tree branch with an amused smile on her face, her eyes glowing through the dark as she leaped off the branch towards the screen. Next to appear on screen was Sona, who was sitting at her desk, with Tsubaki standing behind her, both of them looking outside the window. A shot of a smirking Sirzechs and Grayfia standing in a room with four thrones behind them, with Serafall and Ajuka visible in their seats while the final member was covered in shadows._

 **[Michibike Bright Burning Shout! Hora ikitai to sakenderu kara. Hate naki sora wo nirame]**

 _Returning to Naruto, the blonde is seen landing on the ground with a short slide and his armor having numerous cracks and his headpiece complete destroyed, revealing his eyes with one still blue while the other was glowing red. The teen panting hard as he stabbed his energy sword into the ground in front of him, only for it to crack in several places before it exploded into particles. The scenery around him changes to show him standing in the middle of a ruin battlefield filled with weapons and dead bodies, before the camera pulls back to show Naruto at the base of a hill as he looks up. Following his gaze, the camera reveals the back of an armored knight standing at the very top of the hill, staring out at the cloudy sunset in overhead. The knight could be seen turning around to face Naruto, though the camera only showed the lower half of their face which had a small melancholy smile visible, and the screen did a split-screen of the two staring at each other._

 **[IT'S YOU domo ni arukeru nara. Unmei no hi wa kitto tomoru]**

 _Clenching one of his hands into a tight fist as he closed his eyes, Naruto rose back to his feet. A silhouette of Avalon/Saber Lily was seen hovering over Naruto's head, mirroring his actions before sinking into his body as the screen image focus on Avalon's scabbard appearing in front of his left hand, hovering in the air with a golden aura pouring out of it. An energy covered Holy Sword appeared in Naruto's right hand as he shifted his posture and stared at a large, shadowy-based monster towering over him._

 _The screen changes direction as it focused on a frontal shot of Naruto as he leaped forward with a roar as he pulled back his sword arm before swinging it towards the camera. But just as he swung his blade, the setting changed to a distance shot of Naruto's battlefield exploding with a pillar of golden energy shooting into the sky._

 _The final image was of the title **The Golden Devil** , which was fancily engraved with the Lucifer Magical Circle behind it and two tendrils made up of Darkness Magic and Light Magic intertwining between **Golden** and **Devil** to resemble an Arthurian Sword._

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **G**

 **O**

 **L**

 **D**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **L**

THE GOLDEN DEVIL ENDING 1 – EIEN LOOP

 **[Mitsukerunda hikari o, bokutachi no deguchi o]**

 _The ending begins with a completely black screen that lightens up a bit as Avalon/Saber Lily appears in a crouched position with her arms wrapped around her legs as her head was tucked into her knees, the darkness surrounding her as she floated alone. Everything around her change as the background behind transformed into a forest inside of a dark cave, as well as the Avalon scabbard appearing under her with a glowing hue that illuminated the gold and blue Holy Artifact slightly in the shadowy, internal forest._

 **[Tatoe nani ga okite mo. Mou nido to nagedashitari nanka shinai yo]**

 _Changing the direction so the screen showed a side-ways shot of Avalon/Saber Lily, a light was seen shining ahead of her, causing the tiny spirit to lift her head up with a confused, yet awed expression. Following her gaze, the camera switch angles and revealed an adult man wearing an Arthurian knight armor standing not too far away from her with an outstretched hand pointed towards her, the light shining behind him creating a shadow that covered the front of his body so no clear details of his face could be seen. The image of the man quickly changed to a largely-grinning, young Naruto, who also had his hand held out for Avalon/Saber to grab._

 _The light behind Naruto started to grow brighter before it blinded the screen, causing the settings to changes as the instrumental part of the song started. Various images of the Kuoh Town could be seen on the screen, including the schools, the church, parks, multiple houses and other locations that had people interacting with Naruto. This continued from as the different clips started with when Naruto was a child to the present time with the blonde attending his first day at Kuoh Academy._

 **[Yuku atenaku moguru shikou kairo no kousaten de]**

 _A still-image of a young Naruto could be seen sparring with his father, Minato, with the younger blonde in the air and trying to kick to his head, only for the later to intercept the kick with a small smile on his face. In the background, Avalon/Saber could be seen sitting on a basket that was resting on a white and red blanket, watching the two spar while Kushina was holding an infant Mito, a calm expression on the spirit's face as she remained seated._

 **[Nimotsu no nai tabi ga kyou mo hajimaru]**

 _The image changes to show Avalon/Saber with a worried expression as she hovered over a slightly older Naruto laying on the ground with a steaming anime lump on his head and spiral eyes, and a destroyed boken in his hands. Miya could be seen not too far from the boy with her own boken in one hand while her other was raised her amused face as she laughed into her hand. In the background, Miya's husband, Takehito, was sitting on the patio and watching the two and laughing awkwardly while a few young girls and boys next to him were watching Miya and Naruto with mixed expressions of awe, excitement or fear._

 **[Konna hatenaku tsuzuku kyodai meiro no hibi no naka ja]**

 _Once again switching the image, this time taking place in Naruto's bedroom at night with a teenage Naruto was seen at his desk where the only light on was his desk lamp. The blond was currently asleep while using his arms as a pillow, with several notes and homework papers scattered around his head and an open book a few inches away from his face. A soft smiling Avalon/Saber was seen floating over Naruto's head as he slept, one of her small hands rubbing the top of his head as she stared down at him._

 **[Kotae jimita mono wa zenbu itsuwari no GOORUTEEPU]**

 _The setting changes to another still-image of Naruto and Mito at the entrance of their house, the former had his shoes on and tapping the front of into the floor while the latter was sitting on the step and still putting on her shoes. Naruto had his head up as it was turned to face a grinning Kushina who was making her way towards the siblings with a wrapped bento box in each hand. Minato was a few feet behind Kushina with an easygoing smile on his face and his eyes closed, the frozen image of him rubbing the back of his head. Avalon/Saber was seen sitting on Naruto's shoulder as she silently watched the family interact, a faint smile on the spirits face._

 **[Kimi wa doko de naiteru no? Bokura wa chikyuu no mayoigo da]**

 _Both Naruto and Rias were in the next still image of both of them in mid-walk with their backs to each other, though the image suddenly started to move as the two turned their heads to look at one another. A second image appeared over the two, this one of Naruto and Rias' hands reaching towards one another with their fingers getting closer until they made contact, their fingers intertwining seconds before two flashes of energy, one golden while the other was black with a red outline, escaped their hands and blinded the screen. For a split second, Avalon/Saber and her scabbard were seen glowing with a Lucifer Magical Circle behind them, before image quickly faded away._

 **[Mitsukerunda hikari o, bokutachi no deguchi o]**

 _A new still-image appeared with Naruto clashing with Kiba with special shinai in their hands that were cloaked in their specific energies, neither of them noticing the girls from the Female Kendo Club watching them from the sidelines as the two male teens had smirks on their faces as they sparred against one another. The image switched to the middle of a forest at nighttime, Naruto was covered in a golden aura while training with Arcueid, the former a few feet higher than the True Ancestor as she created a large crater with her fist._

 **[Tsubusare sou na kokoro ni hata o hirugaesu]**

 _Switching the settings to the Student Council room, an amused Rias was standing to the side with Tsubaki as they were watching Naruto and Sona play Chess. The still-image showing the former letting out an awkward chuckl\e while scratching his cheek while the Sitri Heiress was staring down at the board with a steel gaze, though if you looked closely you could see a small twitch on her forehead. The image once again changes to another still-shot, this time of a slightly annoyed Naruto bending forward as he stood over a fearful Issei, who was on the ground and seemed to be waving his hands in front of himself, while in the distance, a few female students could be seen beating up Issei's perverted friends._

 **[Tatoeba sou donna ni samayotta to shite mo]**

 _A sideways shot of face-palming Naruto, as well as a giggling Akeno and Asia were shown watching a frozen Avalon/Saber, Koneko, and Mito appear in perfect sync as they ate their personal slices of cake, while a few empty plates were seen stacked together on the table between them. Naruto was now sitting in a field with his head resting against Bester's side as the liger had his head on top of his paws while Avalon/Saber was stretched out on the white familiar's mane, the still-image depicted the three of them enjoying the sunshine as they were sleeping in an open grassy field with the wind brushing passed them._

 **[Ashiato wa michishirube. Mou nido to nagedashitari nanka shinai yo]**

 _Appearing in a regular moving-shot this time, with the area still dark from nighttime, Avalon/Saber was seen standing on Naruto's shoulder with her eyes closed as the wind caused her hair to move from the breeze's force, only to open her eyes as the camera pulled back to show more of Naruto's face. Continuing to pull back, Naruto and Avalon/Saber are revealed to be standing on a rooftop, the two briefly looking at each other with smiles on their faces before turning their heads to stare out at the sunrise in the distance. Continuing to pull back a certain distance, it is revealed that Rias, the other members of the Occult Research Club, Arcueid, and Mito are also on the rooftop, all of them on various spots as they watched the sun peak over the town's horizon._


	9. Golden Devil Opening & Ending 2

_Golden Devil OPENING 2 – Guess Who is Back_

 **[Tōku made michibika rete. Meian no michi o Buchikowasu made]**

 _A ball of golden energy could be exploding into seven pillars of light, waving around curving throughout the cloudy sun-setting sky, before the camera follows the pillars across a battlefield littered with dead knights and various medieval weapons that were either destroyed or covered in blood. The seven bending pillars could be seen meeting on top of a hill above all the deceased and carnage, taking the shape of a glowing broadsword that was covered in the golden energy and preventing the viewers from seeing any specific details of the weapon. Focusing in on the glowing blade, a gauntlet covered hand could be seen reaching out for it and wrapped around its hilt, causing a bright flash to temporarily blind the screen._

 _The brightness faded as the tempo of the music picks up with the seven Excaliburs; Destruction, Mimic, Rapidly, Nightmare, Transparency, Blessing and Ruler appearing in sync with the musical beats followed by Durandal, Excalibur Galatine and finally Kiba's Holy Demonic Sword._

 **[Yo! Guess who's back? Everybody get down]**

 _An image shot of a cool-smiling Rias appeared on the screen with her arms crossed and her_ _Power of Destruction aura surrounding her, before image switched to a smiling Akeno holding her hand up with lightning sparking around it, followed by a side-shot of a blank faced Koneko with her gloved hands raised up in a fighting pose and glancing towards the camera, then Issei holding up his Boosted Gear with the green gem shining and a shadow of a dragon instead of his own, a shot of a posing grinning Arcueid that switches to her Red Mode in the exact same pose, then smiling Asia with her hands clasped together with her Twilight Healing rings on her fingers and Raito resting on her shoulders and finally a blank faced Kiba resting his hand on the sword strapped to his waist._

 **[Guess who's back? Hey! Step up, step up! ( _Whoa~…Whoa~!)_ ]**

 _Kiba was replaced with a shot of a soft-smiling Gawain with his Galatine posed under his curled arm and a ray of light coming from behind him, followed by Xenovia holding Durandal over her shoulders with the blade pointing downwards, and then a grinning Irina wearing her cloak with an arm raised to show Excalibur Mimic in its ribbon form. Naruto is the final person to appear on screen with a serious expression while Saber Lily/Avalon was hovering over his shoulder. The camera zooms in on their faces to show half of Naruto's on the left and half of Saber's on the right, before the coloration changes to show Naruto oozing Darkness Magic while Light Magic was coming from Saber Lily._

 _As the instrumental beat kicks in, the **Golden Devil** title appears on screen with a silouhette of the True Excalibur slowly rotating in the background before shattering into seven fragments that parted in several different directions._

 **[Unmei no itazura ni, I'm falling down]**

 _A faint image of a male figure could be seen dressed in knight armor with his back towards the screen, with a waving flag appearing on screen with the symbol of a cross with two lions on either side of it. Both the man and the flag are swapped out with a translucent shot of Naruto wearing his Twilight Armor. Not even a second later, Naruto is replaced with a helmet slowly moving towards the screen with red glowing eyes being seen glinting through the eye piece._

 **[Kimi to kanadeta Harmony wa mada kako ni. Okizari no mama]**

 _The scene changes to show Asia and Gawain on screen, with a large white cross with a blue gem in the center dividing the screen between the two. The former sitting on the shadowy flooring with Raito in her hand and a melancholy look on her face as she looked down at her Familiar, while Gawain was leaning against one of the arms of the cross with his cloak covering his body and a similar expression as he looked up at the bright sky overhead._

 _A ray of light glinted through the shadows causing Asia to lift up her head with a look of confusion, while at the same time, Gawain was seen turning his head to the side and closing his eyes as a shadow formed over his face._

 **[Kimi no tsuyokina kaori wa mada kokoro ni. Hikizutta mama]**

 _Changing the setting to show the docks with the moon shining over three figures located at a nearby section of the boardwalk, the camera moving in a little closer to reveal them to be Azazel, Vali and a cloaked Yumi who had a hood raised up to cover her head. The camera changes angles to show a smirking Azazel sitting in a chair with his arms crossed within his sleeves while Vali and Yumi stood behind his seat, all of them staring up at the sky. Focusing a little closer on Yumi, her face and blue eyes could be seen under the shadow of her hood._

 **[Matteru dake ja mō tarinai Yeah Yeah!]**

 _Naruto is seen standing on the watery surface of a lake with Excalibur Ruler in his hand while Saber Lily/Avalon floats over Naruto's shoulder as the two stare up at the camera, a large grin forming on the Devil's face as he raises a glowing Excalibur Ruler upward._

 _The scene changes to show Issei and Koneko staring at something in the distance while Asia was a few feet behind them with a red background behind them. Gawain, Xenovia and Kiba were next on the screen with each of them facing different directions with a light-blue background behind them, before they were replaced with Rias and Akeno standing back to back with an orange background behind them. The last image was of Arcueid with a violet background and a claw held in front of her face._

 **[Guess Who is back!? Negai dakishime]**

 _Issei's form takes the left side of the screen with the Pawn rearing his Boosted Gear arm back to deliver a punch while Koneko appeared on his right in a crouched position and Asia was behind the two with her arms raised above her head. The scene pauses to with Issei appearing to be punching something, while over his head Koneko was leaping into the air upside-down over him and Asia was seen in the background casting a spell._

 **[Guess Who is back!? Asu shimesu rūretto]**

 _The scene changes to show Kiba by himself with an aura around him as he snaps his eyes open, the camera pulling back to show dozens of different swords created by his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker erupting from the ground with the blades pointing in every direction around his body, while in the background, a small figure resembling Yumi could be seen with her Fallen Angel wings coming out of her back._

 **[Guess Who is back!? Hikari tomoshite]**

 _Xenovia and Gawain, in their battle outfits and no cloaks, appear on the screen with their Holy Swords, Durandal and Galatine, in their hands as they rotate around each other, before coming to a halt with Gawain in front with the blade of his sword covered in an orangey-yellow light. Xenovia was behind him with her Durandal in hand, holding it outward with what looked like chains wrapping around the weapon, and a bluish outline around her body._

 **[Guess Who is back!? Makkurana meiro de]**

 _Switching images one more time, Naruto appears on the screen holding the True Excalibur in his hands, raising it high above his head as the camera gets close to him. The scene freezes with him in mid-shout while keeping Excalibur raised overhead with a spiraling pillar of Light and Darkness Magic surrounding him, a golden energy was now completely covering Excalibur and the energy coming off the blade was stretching into the air high above him._

 **[Guess Who is back!? _(La, la, la, la la la)_ ]**

 _Changing the camera angle to a side-shot of Naruto continuing his downwards swing and releasing a blast of energy from his weapon, the image around him changes to show everyone from the Occult Research Club, Arcueid and Gawain, Xenovia and Irina surrounding Naruto in their own battle positions, ready for battle, while a large image of a smirking Kokabiel appeared on the other side of the screen, sitting on a throne-like chair with his head resting against his curled hand._

 **[Guess Who is back!? _(La, la, la, la la la)_ ]**

 _The camera showed an up-close shot of Kokabiel's fanged grin and the amusement on his face as stared at the screen, before his eyes narrowed slightly as a flashed of energy sparked in front of him, before the camera pulled back a large distance as a large pillar of energy shooting out of Kokabiel's body and destroyed everything around the Fallen Angel as his wings stretched out completely._

 _A scowling Naruto was seen rushing forward with the True Excalibur in his hands as armor started to form around his body, his image is quickly replaced with those of his comrades, both the Devils and the Holy Sword Wielders, continuing his actions before returning back to Naruto as his Twilight Armor finished forming._

 **[Me no mae no kibō tsukamu made!]**

 _The coloration around Naruto and Kokabiel changed as they intercepted each other, with Naruto's armor changing as the two were a couple of feet from one another, before coming to a slight pause to show Naruto was now wearing his helmet that covered his entire head and mere inches from Kokabiel's._

 _A minor explosion covered the two as the music was coming to an end, temporarily blinding the screen until the whiteness was replaced with quick shots; the first was Vali in his Balance Breaker, floating in front of a full moon, then a Light Container gem with a silhouette of the Holy Sword Project children from behind it, a small box that was opened to reveal a blue and silver cross inside of it, and finally Saber Lily/Avalon sitting on Excalibur's cross-guard. Changing settings one final time to dawn with sunlight hitting a battlefield with Naruto seen wearing his Twilight Armor, standing on top of a small hill that was surrounded by rubble and a large variety of destroyed objects with Excalibur in his gauntlet hand, while Rias and the others were located at various spots on or around the hill._

 **T**

 **H**

 **E**

 **G**

 **O**

 **L**

 **D**

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **L**

 _Golden Devil ENDING 2 –_ _Let it out_

 **[Let it all out, Let it all out. Tsuyogaranakute indane]**

 _The ending begins taking place at night with a waning moon shining over a building that appeared to be abandoned and in ruins, surrounded by multiple trees that had leaves blowing with the wind. Several leaves and dirt specks flying in the air were visible in the moonlight and lifting higher into the sky, the camera following them until it passes by one of the outer ledges on a pillar, where a lone figure could be seen sitting alone with one leg draped over the side while the other was lift up to their chest._

 **[Dareka ga kaitetta kabe no rakugaki no hana ga yureru]**

 _The camera moves closer to the figure to reveal it to be Kiba, who had a solemn look on his face as he stared up at the night sky. The blonde teenager could be seen letting out a sigh as he lowered his head while closing his eyes. Raising his left hand off of his leg, Kiba brought the hand up to his face, with the camera changing the image shot of Kiba and zoomed in close to show that his fingers were parted over his eyes, revealing one of his eyes opening between the gaps of his fingers._

 **[Jibunrashisa nante daremo wakaranaiyo]**

 _Switching the image on the screen to a soft grainy flashback from the Holy Sword Project, a young Kiba and a bunch of other children situated around him, all of them dressed in gown and sitting in a dark, stony chamber. The setting changes to show a young Kiba and the other children being guided by several adults in robes to an area where several detailed swords could be seen, a uneasy Kiba turning his gaze to see even more children lying on the ground, none of them moving as the groups walked around them._

 **[Nagai nagai michi no tochuu de nakushitari hirottari]**

 _A young, soft, feminine hand was seen reaching out and placing itself on the young Kiba's shoulder, making him turn his head to see a young girl, his twin sister, Yumi, with a similar face to his except for a small mole underneath her right eye and had long hair reaching her mid-back. Yumi seemed to say something with a reassuring smile on her face that made her brother nod his head with a smile before a few adults came up to them and forced them to continue moving at a faster pace._

 **[Kyuu ni samishiku natte naichau hi mo arukedo~!]**

 _An injured Kiba is seen laying in the snowy, grass opening within a dark forest at night, snow falling all around him and slowly covering his injured form. The moonlight shining down on Kiba's trembling body revealed the blood falling dripping down various parts of his face, showing him to be struggling to keep moving until a humanoid shadow was seen appearing partially over him causing lifting his head to see Rias standing a few feet away dressed in winter gear. Changing direction of the camera to show both of them, Rias could be seen walking closer to Kiba's body before kneeing down in front of him while reaching into one of her pockets. The screen turning black as the stretch of the word **Arukedo** was coming to an end._

 **[Namida mo itami mo hoshi ni kaeyou]**

 _The black screen is replaced with an image Naruto is revealed to be in a seated position in a partial Indian-style with a knee propped up and an arm resting on his knee while Excalibur Ruler was seen resting against the right side of Naruto body and torso, a whirlpool of gold and dark-reddish purple colors behind him. Saber Lily/Avalon could be seen resting on Naruto's left shoulder, the Lucifer Heir lifting his head up while raising a hand up to the hilt of Excalibur Ruler before gripping it tightly._

 **[Ashita wo terasu akari wo tomosou]**

 _Gawain, Xenovia, and Irina, all wearing their cloaks with the hoods down, could be seen all together in front of the abandoned church with the sun shining down on them and staring up at the sky, with the shadows of clouds passing over them at a fast pace. Irina was sitting on the steps while Xenovia was leaning against a nearby wall and Gawain was a few feet ahead of them. Irina's cloak was opened up to reveal her combat gear and had her arms crossed, revealing Excalibur Mimic in its ribbon form tied around her bicep, Xenovia had her cloak covering most of her body while Excalibur Destruction was resting on the wall next to her. The cloak that Gawain was wearing was covering the right half of his body while the left side was open and revealed part of his combat gear and the sheathed Excalibur Blessing strapped to his hip._

 **[Chiisana de kazashite futari de tsukurou]**

 _Kiba could be seen in the main room of the Occult Research Club building, sitting in one of the couches and conversing with Asia and Issei, who were sitting across from him, about something while Koneko and Len were sitting to his right and both eating donuts with matching blank expressions. Rias was seen sitting at her desk while talking to Arcueid and Naruto as Saber Lily/Avalon was devouring a large slice of cheesecake, while Akeno appeared walking into the room with a tray of teas in her hand. Kiba was seen taking a teacup from Akeno with a smile on his face, before it was followed with a chuckle upon hearing Issei say something with an annoyed look on the brunette's face._

 **[Hoshikuzu wo tsuyoku hikaru eien wo]**

 _Setting changes to Kiba standing in a battlefield with a small, glowing crystal-like object in his hands, before ghostly images of the other children from the Holy Sword Project appeared around him. A teardrop falling down the side of his face as he tightened the grip he had on the object as he brought the crystal close to his face._

 **[Sayonara itsuka wa kuru kamoshirenai]**

 _A black background formed around Kiba's head as his body becomes transparent, with multiple Demon Swords that were created by his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, surrounding Kiba's head. All of the weapons were slowing rising from the bottom of the screen and exiting through the top, each of the glowing with a light demonic hue that varied in colors that matched the attributes and abilities of each sword._

 **[Kisetsu wa soredemo meguri megutteku]**

 _With the camera changing scenes to a beautiful sunset, a rear-view image of a female Fallen Angel could be seen wearing a cloak that covered almost her entire body with the hood raised and covering her head, eight black wings coming out of her back. The wind blowing passed the Fallen Angel and causing her cloak to billow from the air currents, before her hood fell to reveal that she had long blonde hair that rise as well from the wind blowing against it._

 **[Chiisaku mayottemo aruiteku kimi to aruiteku]**

 _The Fallen Angel is replaced with Kiba, who is standing in the same position except for the sunset being replaced with an open night sky with hundreds of stars in front of him. But the camera changes images angle to show Issei and the other members of the O.R.C were coming up behind him making the blonde turn to look at them, while Naruto, Arcueid and Saber Lily/Avalon were seen only a few feet behind them._

 **[Sore dake wa kawaranaideiyou ne]**

 _In a familiar snowy opening similar to where a young Kiba met Rias; a Holy Demonic Sword was seen stabbed into the ground where an imprint of a humanoid body could be seen. Hanging by a small cord around the hilt of the Holy Demonic Sword, a crystal-like object was glinting lightly from the moonlight hitting it before the screen goes dark._


End file.
